A Week in the Life of Harry Potter
by udderpd
Summary: COMPLETE. Rewriten again. The story of the last week of Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts, a bit fluffy. Voldemort is dead. Ships: HP;GW;HG slight NL;LL It is posted as H;G but is equaly H;H. There is never Angst in my Stories.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful J. K. Rowling owns nearly everything. I own some House elves and the house. Terry Prachett owns the 'Discworld' and all things related. (An excellent series of  books)

**Authors Notes:** This story is in the process of being rewritten The number of Discworld books quoted is based on the story time, current real time there are over thirty. Please Review.

**A Week in the Life of Harry Potter   
**   
**_Prologue   
_**   
After the turmoil of his fifth year Harry withdrew into himself and then, within a few months, threw himself into his schoolwork especially Transfiguration, charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry actively refused to form a close relationship with any individual and had continued with the DA, (it had become official) which he had started in his fifth year, he had drilled the members like a man possessed, they all became highly competent in both offensive and defensive magic.

Ginny had fully integrated with the trio during the summer holidays of their fifth year subsequently she and Hermione had become the very best of friends eventually sharing all their secrets with each other; including their mutual love for the boy who lived.

At the beginning of their sixth year Ron and Hermione had tried to date but after five days of even more bickering than before interspersed with violent arguments and bouts of not speaking to each other. As a couple the mismatched pair had kissed no more than a dozen times when they, to everyone else's relief decided to return to being just friends.

Ron subsequently had a series of girlfriends most of them not being very serious that was until about six months ago when he settled with we know not who.

Hermione had dated no one.

**_Information-interlude:   
_**   
_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had been re-christened first by Lavender Brown and then The Witch Weekly, "The Love God Who Lived" and at 5' 10" and 150 lbs of solid muscle with flashing Emerald eyes, lightning reflexes with a cheeky grin, not many argued with the title. _

Ron Weasley had evened out at 6' 2" and 210 lbs with brilliant sapphire eyes, "The Red Hunk" was Lavender Browns assessment with reference to his hair and his propensity to blush. It was known that he was in a relationship though who it was with he kept a very close secret and though pursued by many girls remained true to his undisclosed love. The only boy to try his luck with Ron received a single blow to his face that broke both his nose and one of his cheekbones, upon complaining was told by the Headmaster, "Some you win some you lose." Needless to say this only enhanced the Red Hunk's desirability to the female student populous.

Hermione Granger had finished growing upwards when she reached 5' 3" and filled out to a healthy 115 lbs of beautifully proportioned young woman, if Lavender Brown had christened her it would be "The Beautiful Brain." Her bushy chestnut hair had acquired golden highlights and softened slightly into ringlets that now stretched halfway down her back, her eyes would best be described as radiant topaz gems.

Ginny Weasley was perfectly content with her 5' 1" and 110 lbs of very feminine curves, with her volatile temper "The Fire Dragon," would have been Lavender's naming, also referencing her straight waist length red hair that had acquired golden and copper toned highlights. Her brown eyes had gained green flecks; she could only be described as absolutely stunning.

Nobody messed with Hermione or Ginny, although unspoken they were very obviously totally devoted to Harry Potter and as such were off limits to everyone, for that matter the same applied to Harry Potter the dedication was reciprocal and worked both ways.

**Chapter 1 The Recoupment   
**   
**_Friday 12th June 1998 – 17.00   
_**   
At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there was a small meeting in the Headmasters office, attending were four people in addition to the Headmaster, they were Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick, together with the Head Girl Hermione Granger and the Gryffindor sixth year girls' prefect Virginia Weasley. The urgent topic under discussion was, 'what to do about the Head Boy', Harry Potter.

The school year had reached the eve of the last full weekend of Harry and Hermione's seventh and final year at Hogwarts and their NEWT examinations had all finished earlier that afternoon. As far as the Professors could tell Harry had done brilliantly, as had been expected, so they were not worried about his examination results. More unusual they were not worried about the Dark Lord, Harry had utterly destroyed Voldemort just over six weeks previously; in a battle that could at best be described as horrendous.

The final battle had claimed the lives of many wizards both good and bad. Good friends who had been lost included Ron and Percy Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody. However the Death Eaters had been decimated, prime losses from the bad side were Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew), Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe snr. & Jnr., Goyle snr. & Jnr., Macnair and of course Voldemort himself.

Another positive outcome of the conflict was that Cornelius Fudge had been unceremoniously ousted from office; this was because of his constant soft peddling over Voldemort and the Death Eaters. To everyone's relief Arthur Weasley had replaced him as Minister of Magic and he was carrying out a purge against the remnants of the Death Eaters.

But it was other fallout from this confrontation that was causing the immense concern at the worlds most famous School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was in a fit of severe post conflict depression the like of which not even the death of Sirius Black his Godfather had produced two years previously and the Wizarding World needed him to be fully functional by Monday morning.

Immediately after the conflict Harry had been shielded from the media in Hogwarts Medical wing recovering from multiple minor injuries and he continued to be sheltered up to and during his NEWT examinations. However come Monday morning at ten o'clock he was due to face the wizard world press who wanted to honour the surviving school super-heroes, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and of course Harry Potter.

Ron had died while he Ginny and Hermione were defending Harry from the other Death Eaters who were trying to attack him from behind and the sides as Harry duelled with Voldemort. Using Godric Gryffindor's sword he had finally destroyed the Dark Lord completely by impaling his brain and casting a binding charm on him until he was completely dead, he had bound Voldemort's essence to his body after his death until it had faded into 'the Abyss'.

After a full two hours discussion they had devised a plan; Professor Flitwick was going to cast _Fiducia_ and _Amor_ charms on Harry, these would raise his confidence, improve his self esteem and make him almost irresistible to the opposite sex. The improved confidence and self esteem charm would last for about three days and the attraction charm would only last for a day and a half. Both Ginny and Hermione had told the meeting that they were in love with Harry and they both had confirmed that they truly believed that Harry was in love with at least one, if not both of them. The pair of them were fervently hoping that Harry's depression would be cured by the end of the seventy-two hours and that they could persuade him to declare his love for at least one of them. As long as Ginny were included in whom he chose this would no doubt have the added long-term benefit of cheering up Molly Weasley a little.

Prior to them going to deal with Harry, Professor Flitwick cast immunity charms on the three females present, then he went with Professor McGonagall to her office, to await the arrival Harry. Hermione and Ginny went to Gryffindor Tower to collect Harry and bring him to Professor McGonagall's office so he could be charmed. On their way to the office Harry was still as miserable and morose as he had been for weeks, Professor McGonagall asked him some innocuous questions about various House matters whilst in the background Professor Flitwick quietly cast the charms on him.

**_Friday 12th June 1998 – 19.30   
_**   
Harry's demeanour during the walk back to the common room couldn't have been more different, he was smiling and chatting to both of the girls that was until they were about half way.

Passing the library they were approaching a very pretty sixth year Hufflepuff girl who walked straight up to Harry and said, "Why don't you ditch these two losers Harry, come up to the astronomy tower and make love to me?"

Harry started panicking, he didn't know what to say or do a stunning spell didn't seem quite appropriate so he ducked behind Hermione then Ginny said, "Leave our friend alone." When the forth girl accosted him Ginny changed the words 'our friend' to 'our boyfriend', Harry pulled her into the nearest empty classroom, Hermione followed, they were holding each other at arms length, he was gazing into her golden brown eyes she was drowning in his emerald green pools.

Then he whispered, "You told her that you were my girlfriends and I haven't even asked either of you to go out with me yet."

Huskily she replied, "I'm sorry, don't you want to go out with either of us?"

"Yes I do, I want to go out with both of you, if you want to go out with me?"

"I do if you want to go out with me?"

Hermione thought, _'knowing these two this will go on for ever'_, so she interrupted, loudly, "Shut up the pair of you and try having a kiss," they had just begun their third kiss and they were starting to get warmed up when Hermione continued, louder still, "should we go back to Gryffindor tower, you can continue there, if you want?"

They wandered with fingers interlocked, out of the classroom and back towards the common room looking at each other in a total daze. Hermione had to divert another two girls before they reached SAFETY? Harry and Ginny were looking at each other starry eyed they never even noticed the girls despite both their tears and proclamations of eternal undying love.

As the trio climbed through the portrait hole every conversation in the common room involving girls stopped, Harry walked over and sat in his usual chair by the fire and Ginny sat on his lap and they started kissing gently. Lavender Brown immediately left Dean Thomas, her tall, blond, handsome boyfriend of two years and came to sit on one of the arms of Harry's chair, she then tried to push Ginny off his lap so that she could get to him. He was really beginning to worry about what was going on when Parvati Patil left Seamus Finnigan, who she had been chatting to and started trying to do exactly the same thing from the other arm of his chair.

Harry and Ginny forced their way out of the chair and walked over to Hermione, Harry kissed Hermione and Ginny and said goodnight then went up the boys' stairs as Ginny followed Hermione up the girls' stairs to the Head Girls room.

The Head boy and girl's rooms were virtually the same, both rooms had en-suite bathrooms and they shared a lounge/study that also had facilities for making warm drinks. Ginny went straight through Hermione's room and joined Harry in the lounge/study, he was already sitting in one of the armchairs, Ginny sat on his lap and they carried on with their kissing. Hermione told them that she had to go down stairs for a while, she was pretty certain that the lovebirds had not heard a word she had said, so she just left and went to tell Professor McGonagall what had transpired in the last few hours.

She had returned to the common room earlier but at ten thirty Hermione went up through her room and found Ginny still sat on Harry's lap but now they were mainly talking and only kissing intermittently.

"So how is everything?" asked Hermione.

"It'sss alright!" growled Harry, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Well I was thinking of getting ready for bed," said Hermione.

"So were we," answered Ginny, "but we couldn't decide if we should go alone or together. We want to go together but we have only been a couple for a few hours and we thought it might be a bit quick, what do you think?"

"Well, we have all been friends for ages but there's always tomorrow or after you have told your mum that you are together, she will be coming here on Monday after all, with your dad."

They eventually decided that they would sleep separately and Hermione would tell Harry when they were ready to go down to breakfast in the morning. They decided to have one last kiss goodnight, after the third kiss Hermione using her best Percy Prefect voice, ordered Ginny to bed and they all went to their bed's to sleep.

**_Saturday 13th June 1998 – 08.00   
_**   
In the morning, as planned, they all arrived in the common room at the same time and dodging the girls who were making a beeline for Harry they went through the portrait hole and started ambling down to the Great Hall for breakfast. By the time they reached the top of the last broad staircase down to the entrance hall there were at least fifty girls following Harry, waiting at the top of the stairs were Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, the Professors moved the complaining girls past the trio and on down to breakfast.

Luna Lovegood wandered past from the other direction and said with a concerned expression, "Morning all, you look as if you are feeling a bit better Harry?"

"I'm not too bad at all, thank you Luna," he answered.

"That's good," she said and she continued dreamily on down to breakfast quite indifferently.

Whilst Professor McGonagall was talking to Harry and the girls about how they were feeling today Professor Flitwick stood behind Harry and lifted the charm that made him almost irresistible to women, then they all followed Luna down to breakfast. When the five of them arrived in the Great Hall the group of girls who had followed Harry previously were waiting inside and others were joining them. The Professors cleared a path through the throng for the trio as far as the Gryffindor table and oddly, Harry thought, most of the girls hurried from the hall.

Hermione had been told by Professor McGonagall the previous evening that the _Amor_ charm would be lifted this morning, but it had also been explained that it would take fifteen minutes for the effect to start to diminish and another half an hour for the charm too wear off completely. Consequently breakfast that morning was the rowdiest that Harry could remember in the whole of his seven years at Hogwarts, eventually matters escalated to the point where they could not be allowed to continue.

That point was reached when Millicent Bulstrode stood on top of the Slytherin table and started doing a striptease, calling out to Harry, "Come and take me now green eyes," the Headmaster simply had to step in. He cast an impediment jinx on Millicent, effectively keeping the majority of her clothes on (to the relief of all, she wasn't a pretty sight) and told all the students to behave themselves or they would receive an instant detention, in view of the fact that it was Saturday nobody wanted to incur that. Then he told two other seventh year Slytherin girls to take Millicent to their common room and remove the impediment jinx, they were to wait with her to make sure she was all right. Things were quiet for about three minutes then the owls started to arrive.

Normally on weekends only ten or fifteen owls arrived each morning, today there seemed to be ten times that many and they all appeared to be heading for Harry, he wanted to hide under the table. Ginny and Hermione were sat either side of him, Neville was opposite him with Dean and Seamus either side of him, so they all franticly started taking the messages off the owls, he had received forty seven messages. Ginny laughed but Hermione was disgusted because there were twenty two pairs of knickers, they all had messages with the senders name, offering him time's and places for rendezvous' where he could at his leisure replace them, or not as he wished. The rest were messages of never-ending love and most of these had graphic descriptions of what the sender would like to be doing with him if they were to spend the weekend together.

Harry thought that Hermione was mean, to the girls concerned, when she passed all the knickers with their attached letters to Professor McGonagall for her to return to their rightful owners, however he did not mind her asking the Professor to destroy all the other love letters which she did immediately. By the time Hermione returned they had been in the hall over half an hour and she said to Harry and Ginny, "Shall we go for a walk around the lake?"

Harry was very apprehensive, "With what's been going on I might get mobbed," he said.

So Ginny said, "If we get to the door safely we'll continue around the lake, otherwise we will run up to the common room, ok?" he reluctantly agreed to this, so they took a pile of cheese on toast wrapped in a napkin and started to leave the Great Hall. Harry noticed a lot of the girls looking at him longingly but none of them started following the trio so they continued out through the castle doors and across to the lake, it was the first time that Harry had made this jaunt since before the final battle.

**_Saturday 13th June 1998 – 08.35   
_**   
As they were walking around the lake Ginny said, "We really should explain what has been happening to you. Yesterday evening in Professor McGonagall's office Professor Flitwick cast two charms on you, one of them was to help with your depression the other was to make you effectively a girl magnet."

Harry looked at Ginny, his face fell and he appeared to be devastated, "So you only like me because I have had an attraction charm placed on me."

"No Harry," Hermione said in her information voice, "when we were in the Headmasters office earlier yesterday evening Professor Flitwick cast an immunity spell on both of us and Professor McGonagall to stop us being affected by you, but we both really truly love you and have done for years."

He was still looking worriedly at Ginny, "You didn't seem unaffected by me last night."

"Harry Potter you are as thick as a brick. I think that I have loved you ever since I first saw you outside Platform nine and three-quarters, seven years ago. I have definitely been in love with you for over three years and I don't intend stopping anytime in the foreseeable future, so you had better get used to it."

"So Miss Weasley it was all a trick so that you could have your wicked way with me?"

"It was a trick, but it was mainly to lift you out of your depression not to fix you up with Ginny, although she hoped that might be the result. Personally, I think that you have been in love with Ginny and me for quite some time." Hermione said, quite offhand.

They were down to their last two pieces of toast and none of them seemed to want to eat them so they were thrown into the lake and the Giant squid scooped them up, they sat by the lake, they were lounging under an Aspen.

Harry looked at Ginny again and said, with a smirk, "Oh! So that why you didn't send me your knickers."

Ginny was drowning in his eyes again, "Anytime you want my knickers Mr Potter you can have them. Do you want me to take them off now?"

Hermione interrupted with a smirk, "Behave yourself Ginevra Weasley you are a Prefect and as such you are not supposed to offer the Head Boy your knickers in public!" they all roared with laughter.

"Thank goodness McGonagall was immunised," Harry said.

Ginny added, "What if you had met Professor Trelawney?" there were more howls of laughter.

Then Harry kissed Ginny tenderly and looking serious he asked, "Have all the charms worn off now?"

"No the other charm will not die off until the middle of next week and by then you should be well over your depression." Hermione answered.

"I think that I am over my depression now," he said, "you don't know how hard I have been trying to break out of it, it was like being in a deep hole with glass sides and there seemed no way to climb out of it. Should we go up and thank the Professors?"

"That's a nice idea," said Hermione, so Harry stood and helped the other two to their feet and with all three of them hand in hand they completed their lap of the lake and headed back to the castle.

**_Saturday 13th June 1998 – 09.45   
_**   
Neither Professor McGonagall nor Professor Flitwick were in their offices so they went to the Headmasters office, the password had been changed to 'Sherbet Lemons' again and they went up the revolving spiral stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in you three," called the Headmaster and they entered his study Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were there, "how are you feeling now Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am feeling fine sir," said Harry, "actually we were looking for all of you to thank you for the help you have been, breaking me out of my depression."

The Professors all smiled and the Headmaster said, "Now you are feeling a bit better there is something I have been intending to ask you, why don't you all sit down?" and he conjured another three comfortable chairs. They all sat down and the Headmaster continued, "I don't know if you have given much thought to what you are going to do now that you have completed your studies, I believe you were all thinking of becoming Aurors?"

"I haven't thought of what I would like to do," said Harry, "however I do know that I don't want to be an Auror, I have already spent too much of my life fighting."

"Me neither!" the two girls said together and they smiled at each other.

"In its way that is very good because Mustrum Ridcully the Archchancellor of Unseen University has written to me offering the three of you scholarships to become Professors, I was wondering if you were interested?"

Ginny's eyes opened wide, "Am I invited as well?" the Headmaster was nodding as she continued, "but where on earth is Unseen University?"

"It isn't," said the Headmaster, "it's in Ankh-Morpork."

Harry was looking suspicious, "Where exactly is Ankh-Morpork?"

At the first mention of the Unseen University Hermione had bent forward with her head in her hands, she looked up quizzically at the Headmaster he smiled and nodded, her look turned to one of bewilderment mixed with trepidation, then she said, "Ankh-Morpork is on the Discworld which is generally thought to be beyond the edge of the probable Universe." The Headmaster was nodding again. "And of all the things that I thought were myths and suchlike this is the least plausible."

"What does that all mean?" asked Harry, who was now looking very suspicious.

Unusually Hermione ignored Harry's question and asked the Headmaster, "When do we have to decide?"

"First to put you at your ease Miss Granger, I never believed that the Discworld existed either but Fawkes delivered this message so I am bound to accept that it is genuine. About when, you would have to travel in the middle of September and the University does not require notice as to whether or not you are going to attend, so you would not have to decide before then. I would cast a charm on you before you leave Hogwarts that would automatically return you here after one of their years from when you depart and whilst you are there you could study whatever you wished."

"That's about two of our years?" asked Hermione looking at the Headmaster who nodded again, "I had been wondering what we were going to do for the rest of the weekend, I guess we are going to talk about this. It is a pity I only have three or four of the books here, we really could do with them all."

"You will find a complete set on the bookshelf in your lounge/study you may take them with you when you leave for the summer. One more thing before we go to lunch, I recommend that either all or none of you should go. Now let us go to lunch.

When they arrived in the Great Hall the female students were behaving reasonably normally with the exception of about twenty of them who were blushing and looking very sheepishly at Harry.

**_Saturday 13th June 1998 – 13.15   
_**   
After lunch the trio went up to the lounge/study essentially to talk, when they entered they discovered that a third comfy chair had been added, they settled in the chairs and Harry asked Hermione, "Come on tell us what's with this Ankh- Morpork, Discworld, place then?"

"Ankh-Morpork is the largest and probably the most important city on the Discworld, to say that the whole place is weird would be quite a huge understatement. I suggest," She stood up and went into her room and came out with a book, then she went to the bookcase in the room a retrieved another copy of the same book. The books were called 'The Colour of Magic' and she handed each of them a copy, "that you read these, they will give you some idea of what I mean when I said weird. There are over twenty of these books here and I suggest that we each read all of them before we make any final decision, but we can obviously start discussing it before we have all read all of them."

"Yes your Hermioneship sir!" Ginny said with a mock salute and grin, they all settled down and began to read.

After about an hour and a half Harry said, "I can see what you mean by weird."

Ginny agreed, "You can say that again, I think I will start again from the beginning, I'm getting confused. Correction, I am confused."

Harry said, "I'll start again as well, it will definitely give me a better idea of what's going on."

"I think that everybody has to do that, I did it as well when I first started, but once you're with the weirdness it's ok." Hermione said all this without looking up from the book she was reading.

It is a tribute to the books that they never really stopped reading until Sunday afternoon after lunch and when they had looked for which book to read next they found that there were now three complete sets, so they could all read them in order if they wanted to.

**_Sunday 13th June 1998 – 18.15   
_**   
As they were returning to Gryffindor Tower after dinner Harry said, "The Headmaster is telling us that this place is real?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"A flat world that's being carried through space on the back of four enormous elephants, who in turn ride on the back of a gargantuan giant turtle?" asked Ginny.

"Called A'Tuin, Yes," said Hermione.

"And the sea constantly falls off the edge of the world into space," said Harry, "impossible."

"Not impossible," Hermione replied, "just highly improbable and I did say that the Discworld was thought to be beyond the edge of the probable universe, so who knows? There is another theory that says that all the weirdness nobody else in the Universe wanted was dumped on the Discworld, the more I read the more I am prepared to believe that if the place exists, it's true."

"Well," said Harry, "it could be very dangerous and we don't have to go do we?"

"Could be fun though." Ginny said as they had reached their lounge study and all flopped into chairs.

"I think," Hermione said, "that we should all read every book, then try to decide if the fun would outweigh the danger?"

Harry suddenly sat up straight he seemed to have come to a decision, "I don't think that it would be fair to Hermione for us to go."

"Why?" asked both of the girls simultaneously.

"Because," Harry replied, "Ginny and I have sort of become a couple and Hermione would effectively be kept from a serious relationship for two years and that, well it just isn't fair."

There was a knock on Harry's door so he went and answered it, it was the Headmaster so Harry invited him through.

"Good evening," said the Headmaster, "the Wizengamot, many years ago produced this little booklet and I thought that if you three were considering going off adventuring, goodness knows where, it could possibly be useful for you." He handed Harry a small book, "I would suggest that Harry reads it first then you two girls read it together. Goodnight I will see you in the morning, oh and it is my belief that 'love is not a pie that needs to be shared, it is more like a bank account the more you put in the more you will get out, hopefully with interest'." With that he left and closed the door behind himself. Harry looked at the booklet, the cover was blank and it only had six pages, inside the front cover was the title The Rules for Marriage Within the Wizarding Community. Harry started reading it.

After about three minutes Ginny asked, "What does it say Harry?"

"Wait a minute I have nearly finished it," he replied and after a few minutes he passed the book to the two girls who had sat together in one chair, five minutes later both the girls had read it, they sat in silence for a few minutes and he continued, "I am going for a shower." Harry stood up and went into his room closing the door behind himself.

**_Sunday 14th June 1998 – 19.30   
_**   
Twenty minutes later Harry returned to the lounge/study in a fresh robe and sat back in his chair, Hermione asked him, "Why did you go for a shower?"

He answered, "To give you two time to decide how ridiculous it would be."

"Why," asked Ginny, "would it be ridiculous?"

"Because it would. You wouldn't want to see me kissing Hermione and I very much doubt that she would want to be kissing me."

"Why do you think that Hermione has been coming to the Burrow all these years? It wasn't to see Ron; you know very well that if you left those two alone for more than three minutes they would be fighting. Anyway, you heard what Professor Dumbledore said, about the love pie thingy. So I wouldn't expect any fewer kisses you would be getting twice as many if you had both of us and haven't you noticed how you always treat us both exactly the same?"

Then Hermione said quietly, "I think that I have loved you ever since you stuck your wand up a Troll's nose and saved my life. I know that I have loved you for the last three years, Ginny and I nearly died when you disappeared from that maze in the Triwizard Tournament and we have both been certain of our love for you since then."

"I can imagine some great conversations tomorrow, Harry said, "hello Mr and Mrs Weasley, hello Mr and Mrs Granger did you know that your only daughters want a double wedding? Oh it's alright is it, there's only one slight catch they both want me to be the groom!" Harry's complexion nearly matched the green of his eyes.

The girls looked at each other, again Hermione spoke very quietly, "Don't you love me Harry and I would like to kiss you please?"

"Why does everything happen to me?"

"Harry, Hermione is my best friend and I would like you to kiss her please," said Ginny, "oh, I must go to the loo, excuse me." Ginny got up and left the room

Harry invited Hermione on to his lap and they started kissing. After about ten minutes Ginny cleared her throat very loudly and said, "Well, I have been sitting here for at least the last seven minutes and that seems to be working out extremely satisfactorily, who can convert one of these chairs into a big love seat?"

They all stood up and Hermione converted Harry's chair into a large love seat, then Harry sat in the middle of it the girls sat either side cuddling up to him then he said, "I was kind of serious before, what ever can we tell all of your parents?" nobody spoke for about five minutes then Harry continued quietly, "I think that I have loved you both since my second year, Hermione since she was petrified by that Basilisk, I was terrified that I was going to lose her and Ginny since I found her unconscious in the Chamber of Secrets, I thought she was dead. I have always been too worried about repercussions from Voldemort to do anything about my feelings and Death Eaters are easer to deal with than girls, I am reluctant to hex girls when I start to get worried. Anyway do you think that we should take this problem to Dumbledore?"

The girls agreed and they all went to see the Headmaster. When they entered the Headmaster's office Professor McGonagall was there as well as the headmaster and Hermione explained their problem, which was explaining their possible predicament to their parents.

He thought for a few minutes and the Headmaster said, "There are many precedents for one wizard marrying two witches, do I understand that this is what you would like to do irrespective of the Unseen University offer?"

"Yes it is," they said in unison and smiled at each other.

"Then I suggest that you say nothing until you make that decision, Miss Weasley will be seventeen this summer and you others will be eighteen and theoretically all of you will be old enough to plan your own futures. I think that you should aim to make a decision on the unusual offer by the middle of August, that will give you time to consider my alternative offer if you refuse the first. Also I will give you one more piece of advice about the first offer, 'if in doubt do not go'. Now I believe you should return to your rooms and get some rest before your big day tomorrow."

They all said goodnight to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall and returned to the common room, they went over by the fire and sat on their favourite sofa with Harry in the middle and both the girls leaning in to him.

**_Sunday 14th June 1998 – 21.00   
_**   
They had only been there for a few minutes when Parvati came over and sat on the floor in front of them, very quietly she said, "Have you three decided to get together?"

"We have been thinking about it," said Hermione noncommittally.

"Well good luck to you," Parvati said tearfully, "I promise not to tell anyone, Ron was with Padma and me before he..." Parvati had broken down and was crying bitterly, they all moved down onto the floor and started to comfort her, when she had recovered sufficiently she continued, "we used to go to the room of requirements, it was the most beautiful thing." She was crying again but she continued, "Go for it and good luck to you."

Ginny never knew what made her ask, "Neither of you are pregnant are you?"

"We both are," answered Parvati, through her tears, "and our mum will kill us when she find out, she will try to make us get rid of the babies, but we don't want to."

Ginny was looking horrified, "I will tell my mum tomorrow, I am sure she will look after you if you are certain they are Ron's?"

"They have to be Ginny, we were both virgins and neither of us have ever been with anyone else, it will be such a relief if someone will help us."

"Well you and your sister must not worry," said Harry in a very forthright manner, "I have four places to live and I can only use one at the time, so if all else fails you can both move into one of those."

Parvati put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the cheek, then said, "Thank you Harry, I will sleep tonight for the first time in weeks."

Hermione suggested, "Why don't you write a quick note to Padma, she must be as worried as you have been and both of you must be in the Great Hall by nine thirty in the morning." Parvati had grabbed parchment and a quill and had started writing as Hermione continued. "Harry and I will deliver it we are Head boy and girl and we can talk our way out of any trouble, but whatever you are not to worry."

As soon as Parvati had finished writing Harry and Hermione took her letter to the Ravenclaw common room, they found Padma and waited while she read the letter. When she had finished reading it she threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him profusely, then Hermione said, "Just make sure that you are in the Great Hall for nine thirty in the morning."

Then they went to talk to the Headmaster who greeted them with a twinkle in his eye by saying, "I believe that I sent you for some rest an hour and a half ago, what's your excuse this time?"

"Well we had to deliver a note from Parvati Patil to her sister Padma," Hermione said, "and we thought that you needed to know about it."

Harry continued, "The night before our battle with Voldemort Ron made love to both Padma and Parvati, when we arrived back in the common room this evening we were talking and Parvati started crying then we managed to get her to tell us what the problem was. They were both virgins when they slept with Ron and they have not been with anyone else since, now they are both pregnant. They both are very frightened they believe that their parents will disown them, so I have told them that they could both live in one of my places rent free for as long as they needed. Really I believe that we should tell Mrs Weasley that the girls are expecting Ron's babies after all they will be her grandchildren, so we have asked them both to meet us in the Great Hall at nine thirty."

After a short pause the Headmaster said, "I had a suspicion that the girls were with child but I never knew who the father was. I think that it would be best if you brought both of the girls here at nine, Molly and Arthur will be here by then and they can be told away from prying ears and eyes." Suddenly his eyes shone, "Didn't they tell you that they were married to Ron? How naughty of them, well you had better make sure that they know that they were before they arrive here in the morning." Then with a wide smile he finished, "Now how many times do I have to tell you, off to bed."

When they arrived back in the common room Ginny was almost asleep so she kissed Harry goodnight and told him that Hermione could give him a proper one then Hermione helped her up to bed and Harry went and got himself ready for bed.

Ten minutes later when he opened the door to their lounge/study Hermione was standing there about to knock on it, he immediately closed his eyes, all she had on was a very short semi-transparent nightdress, she pulled him close and whispered, "Why are your eyes closed, didn't you like what you saw?"

He could hardly speak, "I would of thought that the answer to that was a bit obvious," he croaked and he kissed her deeply.

"You could say that," she said when she came up for air, "Ginny told me I was to have my wicked way with you tonight and it is going to be her turn tomorrow." They didn't say a lot after that, their clothes disappeared from their bodies long before they reached the bed.

"What if you get pregnant," he asked?

"I have done the charm," she answered and after that they were too busy to talk.

If the truth were to be told, they had their wicked way with each other, three times.

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2 The Press

**Disclaimer;** JKR Queen of the Harry Potter Universe owns everything, any other claimants to any part of this tale are just basking in her glory.

**Chapter 2 The Press**

**_Monday 15th June 1998 – 07.30   
_**   
Harry and Hermione were just stirring at seven thirty when a little red headed fireball landed on top of Harry; when she had finished kissing him she said to Hermione, who was laying beside him with a contented smile on her face, "Did you have your wicked way with him?"

"It was wonderful!" Hermione said grinning, "your turn tonight."

"Don't I have any say in this?" Harry asked with his own big grin.

"No!" the girls said in unison.

Ginny was bouncing on the bed and Harry said to her, "Go down and bring Parvati up to the lounge/study we will get up and talk we have some good news for you both." Ginny bounded out of Harry's bedroom and he continued, "I will close my eyes and you go into your room and get ready to see Parvati then I will get up as well."

Hermione was nearly in tears. "After last night you don't even want to look at me."

"Don't be so silly. Even though it doesn't hide much, I can see from here the only item of clothing you were wearing when you came in here last night is over the other side of the room on the floor. If I see you completely starkers, walk over there then bend down to pick that up, I doubt we will make the Great Hall in time for lunch and what would the press have to say about that?"

She kissed him tenderly and said chuckling, "In that case I think you had better close your eyes then."

So then both of them quickly dressed ready to meet Parvati.

Harry and Hermione explained to Ginny and Parvati what had been decided with the Headmaster, it was quiet for a minute then Parvati looked at Ginny and with a huge smile said, "That will make you my sister in law."

The girls threw their arms around each other and started cuddling until Hermione broke them up and said, "We all need to get down to breakfast and to explain to Padma what is going on."

They all dashed away to finish preparing themselves for the day ahead.

**_Monday 15th June 1998 – 09.00   
_**   
Nine o'clock found the five of them entering the Headmasters office, Arthur and Molly were already with the Headmaster and he said, "I am a bit busy this morning, come down to the Great Hall when you are ready," and as he departed he added, "there is no rush, you know that we can't start without you."

Molly cuddled each of the trio but did not know quite what to make of the twin sisters being there and for their part the twins looked very apprehensive. Hermione and Ginny quickly arranged the chairs in a circle and they sat in the order Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Parvati then Padma with Ginny next to her mum.

Ginny took hold of her mum's hand and said, "Prepare for, what we all hope will be some very nice surprises. Before we all went into battle against Voldemort Ron married these twin sisters." Molly and Arthur were now looking at the twins wide eyed, Ginny continued. "That's not all and it's not the best bit, I am going to be an aunty they are both pregnant with his babies, your grandchildren." Molly and Arthur were stunned for a few moments and then Molly burst into tears.

After about half a minute Molly went to the twins and pulled them both up into a tight hug, which Hermione and Ginny eventually had to break before she suffocated the twins who now both had the most beautiful smiles.

Arthur was smiling and he said very quietly to Harry, "Look at them, I can see why he couldn't choose between them."

Ginny said, "There's one more thing, so lets all sit down again." Molly sat but now she had placed herself in between the twins. "Harry is going to get married," Molly and Arthur looked stunned again, as did the twins, "and as you know, him not being renown as Mr make your mind up quickly, Hermione and I decided to help make his mind up for him. His problem is that he loves both of us and we both love him so the solution was obvious, Hermione and I are both going to marry Harry."

There was complete silence for a minute and Arthur asked with the smallest trace of a smile. "So what does Harry think about this?"

"Well, if I can have your permission to marry your daughter sir, I would very much like to marry her?" said Harry seriously, "although for the moment, just who I am going to marry should remain a secret."

Molly jumped up and clutched him in a tight hug and said "I have been worried for three or four years about how you were going to decide between the two of them, I knew that you loved both of them and they both loved you. This is perfect and don't worry about Arthur he will say yes." Arthur was already smiling broadly and nodding behind her.

It was a much relieved and extremely happy group that entered the Great Hall a few minutes later, Professor McGonagall met them at the door and said, "You are all to sit in the VIP seats on the podium and we will start when you all are ready, so you should all find your places."

The happy party all went up onto the stage and found their chairs behind a long narrow table with a gap in the centre, there was a wand in a stand in front of the gap. Looking from the auditorium the Headmaster and Arthur who had been delayed by Mme. Marchbanks were in the centre then going right it was Molly, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Mrs and Mr Granger then Padma and Parvati, too the left were all the school staff.

Harry could see that Mr and Mrs Patil were in the audience and they appeared to be in a quandary about what their daughters were doing sat on the stage with the VIP's.

**_Monday 15th June 1998 – 10.00   
_**   
Hermione was carrying on a very quiet conversation with her mother when the Headmaster stood and walked to the wand, silence filled the hall. "Ladies and Gentlemen and members of the Press, we are here today at the request of the Ministry of Magic to honour four students of this school, I therefore give you the Minister for Magic." The wand obviously had had a permanent Sonorus charm cast on it.

There was polite applause when Arthur stood and said, "People of the Wizarding World, as the Headmaster has already said we are here today to Honour Four students of this school and I will begin with my late son.

Mr Ronald Weasley died when he threw himself in front of an Advada Kedavra curse that was aimed at his sister's back." Ginny had started crying her eyes out, so were Padma and Parvati. "He posthumously receives the Order of Merlin First Class and a reward of three-hundred thousand Galleons for disabling approximately thirty Death Eaters before he fell, the hall burst into loud but polite applause."It has long been the tradition for Warrior Mage's, a term that certainly covers the four students we are honouring today, to take more than one wife and prior to going into battle he took himself two wives. I now call upon his widows Mrs Padma and Mrs Parvati Weasley to collect this reward on his behalf.

The Hall exploded with cheers and clapping as the two, still tearful, young women went up to collect the award, Parvati, who had collected the money voucher said, "Excuse me sir," the Hall became silent, "there seems to be a mistake, this is for five-hundred thousand Galleons and you said his reward was three- hundred thousand?"

Arthur smiled at her and said, "The First Class Order of Merlin carries a premium of two-hundred thousand Galleons, that makes it up to five-hundred thousand Galleons dear." The girls shook his hand, kissed him on the cheek then went and sat back down on their chairs, however they were still tearful.

"Next to something that I did not expect to be announcing quite yet. When I arrived in this Hall today I was handed a letter by Mme Griselda Marchbanks appointing the three survivors of the duel with Voldemort who are here today to the Wizengamot. She said that the Wizard World's ruling council needed some younger blood and that there was none finer than these three." There was prolonged clapping. "I would like to add that my daughter Miss Ginevra Weasley is the youngest person ever to be appointed to the High Council of Law for the wizard world."

"So, I next call two young ladies who are not only the best of friends, but also the best friends of Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginevra Weasley, they each receive the Order of Merlin First Class and a reward of three-hundred thousand Galleons for disabling approximately thirty Death Eaters, each." The Hall exploded again as Hermione and Ginny went up to collect their rewards and medals, Arthur also pinned the Wizengamot insignia on their robes and then they smiled and kissed Arthur on the cheek and then they went and sat back down.

"Lastly but certainly not least I call Harry Potter, he receives the Order of Merlin First Class and a reward of one million Galleons for destroying Voldemort and five-hundred thousand Galleons for disabling at least fifty Death Eaters on his way to confront the Dark Lord." The Hall went mad while Harry stood sheepishly as he received his awards then and shaking Arthur's hand, Arthur put his hand up for quiet and continued by saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Harry Potter."

Arthur went and sat down and Harry called Hermione and Ginny to him, then he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are not heroes we just did what had to be done. Now we will endeavour to answer all reasonable questions."

A lot of hands were raised and Harry pointed to a very pretty young reporter who with a big grin asked, "Will you marry me?" everybody burst out laughing.

Smiling Harry said, "I am afraid that my hart is promised elsewhere."

Blushing she said, "I had to ask though, I might have got lucky." Harry still smiling nodded.

Rita Skeeter stood quickly and smirking she asked, "Miss Weasley, how does it feel to know that your brother died to save your life?" The Hall erupted but this time with Boos and Hisses, Harry and Hermione both cuddled Ginny who had burst into tears again.

Harry was absolutely livid. Pointing at Rita Skeeter, the magical energy was crackling from his fingers; he said in a deadly cold voice that caused her to cower on the floor, "I thought that excuse for a thing was banned by law from this educational establishment." An Auror stunned Rita Skeeter and then dragged her outside.

When the Hall had quietened down Harry apologised and asked for more Questions.

He pointed to another young lady who said, "First I would like to apologise on behalf of the press and assure you that the Daily Prophet will never Print any thing she writes again, my father owns the paper and I will make sure that this promise is kept."

Another middle-aged witch stood up and said, "Sorry to interrupt but I own the Witch Weekly and we will not ever publish anything of hers again either!" she sat back down.

"Neither will the Quibbler." Luna's voice came from the back of the Hall.

"Thanks Luna!" they all called, waving at her.

Harry asked the witch who had been interrupted to continue, "I too am sorry to hear that Harry's hart is promised elsewhere, but this question is for both of the young ladies. What is it like being best friends with Harry Potter?"

They both looked at each other and answered in chorus, "Very dangerous!" once again the Hall collapsed in laughter and Harry went across and brought over their chairs and they sat down.

"Excuse us sitting, this might take some time." Harry said and all the reporters were looking very hopeful.

"What I really meant was, we all want to know what Harry Potter is really like?" Harry stood and turned his chair and sat back down so that his back was to the audience, everybody started giggling again.

"He is the nicest," Hermione said that but then Ginny alternated with her,

"Sweetest,"

"Kindest,"

"Most thoughtful,"

"Sincere,"

"Considerate,"

"Handsome,"

"Brave,"

"Wonderful,"

"Sexy,"

"Dishy,"

"Dreamy,"

"Loyal,"

The Witch Weekly witch interrupted again, "Hold on, hold on, it sounds from out here that you are both in love with him?"

"Certainly we are, who isn't? Hands up any lady who is not in love with Harry Potter?" Hermione had asked but not one hand was raised, even the owner of the Witch Weekly was smiling.

"Stop, stop!" said the Daily Prophet Witch, "Would either or both of you be Harry's Love interest?"

"We refuse to answer that on the grounds that it may incriminate an innocent party," said Ginny with an evil grin.

"Who is the innocent party?" asked the Prophet.

"If we told you that it would definitely incriminate them," said Hermione smiling.

Apart from Rita Skeeter it had all been reasonably light hearted then a man stood and asked, "I don't want to upset any of you so just stop me, or don't answer if you don't like what I am asking." Harry turned his chair back round to face the audience. "Harry, what was the hardest part of killing V. Voldemort?" he looked proud of himself having said the name.

"Well done sir, you said his name, is that the first time?" Harry asked and the reporter nodded, "Thank you, it is very important to me that everybody should now be able to say Voldemort without fear. To answer your question the hardest part was getting to him, he surrounded himself with minions whose responsibility was to keep me away from him, in the end it did not work and when I reached him I killed him, the details of that you already know. Like probably everyone here I believe he was beyond redemption and deserved to die."

The reporter then asked, "How many others did you kill, that day?"

"Only three, I am not a dispenser of death, I had made a mental list beforehand and if I met anyone who was on the list, on any battlefield it would be them or me. I will tell you who, how and why and then I never want to hear any more about it.

The first one I found was Peter Pettigrew I cut off his head; he sold my parents to Voldemort and framed my godfather for the crime sending him to Azkaban for twelve years.

Next I met Bellatrix Lestrange I cut her in half; she was on the list because she was responsible for the death of my Godfather and for what she had done to my friend Neville Longbottom's Parents. Also as if that hadn't been enough, it was her who cast the curse that killed Ron.

Lastly Lucius Malfoy he I stabbed through what he probably had the cheek to call his heart, for trying to give Ginny to Voldemort in her first year here at Hogwarts and for the years of torture he inflicted on Dobby, another friend of mine, who just happens to be a House Elf. That's it and I cannot even pretend that I am sorry for any of them."

"One more question please," asked the reporter, "did anyone who was on your original list survive the battle?"

"Not one," said Harry, "any more questions, in a lighter vein please."

The Daily Prophet witch stood again and asked, with a wheedley voice and a cheeky grin, "Come on Harry, honest we won't tell anyone, who is the lucky lady?" The whole room was chuckling and he was so grateful to her that he jumped down off the stage and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then he climbed back up on the podium and she said. "I'll never wash again!" the laughter was back in the audience and it wasn't forced.

"I can not answer you, because there is a father that has to be consulted first."

"What witches father would refuse you? I would kill mine!" more howls of laughter.

"I never said that it was a witch," there was suddenly a stunned silence, "but I will tell you that it is not a wizard," they were giggling, "and whatever she might tell you to the contrary it is definitely not Rita Skeeter." The laughter was in full swing again.

The session of questions, answers and photographs went on until it was nearly lunchtime, then they had to call an end and move out to allow the Great Hall to be reorganised for Lunch.

The Headmaster, Molly Arthur, Ginny, Hermione and Harry together with Mr and Mrs Granger went into the room at the back of the stage, Padma and Parvati went off to talk with their parents.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione and her parents were in one corner, she seemed to be having an argument with her parents and it was getting louder. Arthur went over and quietly said, "What appears to be the problem?"

Mr Granger said, "How can a seventeen-eighteen year old boy afford to keep two wives, I couldn't have at that age?"

Arthur answered, "No, neither could I have, but Harry is the last of the Potters and as such he is very, very rich. By the way Harry this is yours." He handed Harry another money voucher for one and a half million Galleons.

Harry looked at it and offered it back then said, "You have already given me this Minister."

"No I haven't," said Arthur, "that is for the three you just told the press about, there was half a million galleons on each of their heads. We at the Ministry thought all along that it was you that had killed them but before today you have never told anyone."

"Well killing people," Harry said quietly, "is not exactly something I am very proud of, even though it was a war." Harry was starting to look melancholy so Ginny hugged him.

Suddenly the door was flung open, Parvati and Padma burst in and they were both crying. Molly, Ginny and Hermione rushed over and started cuddling them. "Hey, hey what ever is the matter?" asked Ginny.

"Our stupid parents," sobbed Parvati, "they were insisting that we get rid of the babies but no way, we are never going to speak to them again. Can we take you up on your offer Harry, just until we get a place of our own?"

"You should really ask Mrs Weasley first," he said.

Molly asked him, "What was your offer Harry?"

"Well we all rather anticipated that the twins parents might act this way, so I offered one of my places for them to stay in if they had nowhere else. But I rather thought that you might like to have something to say about it?"

Mrs Granger was looking curious asked. "Why should the wife of the Minister for Magic have any say in this?"

"Mother," Hermione said, in an exasperated tone, "the babies will be her grandchildren, from one of her sons who was killed in the battle. Of course she is concerned."

"It's up to you loves," Molly said, "I would love you to come and stay at the Burrow but you can stay in one of Harry's places if you would prefer."

"How many homes does Harry have, for goodness sake?" asked Mr Granger.

"Five, said the Headmaster.

"Five?" asked Harry, looking slightly confused.

"Well there's Potter House, the penthouse on the south coast, the château in the south of France, the Tuscan farm and a private one-hundred and fifty acre island in the Caribbean," said the Headmaster as he was counting them off on his fingers.

"I didn't know that I owned an island," said Harry, mussing his hair.

A house elf appeared and told them that lunch was ready, so they all trouped out and the students went and sat at the Gryffindor table, including Padma even though she was in Ravenclaw.

**_Monday 15th June 1998 – 12.30_**

During lunch Neville came over and thanked Harry for dispatching Bellatrix Lestrange, Luna was with him and Harry thanked her for the Quibbler comment, then asked Neville, "Do you have a Bank account, because I have just been given half a million Galleons which I figure you deserve?"

All of a sudden it went quiet and there were a lot of other students listening.

"I do have a Bank account, but how come you think I deserve half a million Galleons?" he answered.

"Because it was for killing Bellatrix Lestrange and I figure that I stole that job off of you," said Harry, "I will put it straight into your account." Neville didn't know what to say and he was sobbing, Luna thanked Harry and kissed him on the cheek then went and cuddled Neville.

After the couple had left Harry said to the twins, "It is probably best that you stay at the Burrow first, then we can all check that the penthouse is fit for habitation, although there is no reason it shouldn't be."

Lunch had finished, there were only ten people left in the Great Hall, the Headmaster, the Weasleys and the Grangers left the top table and came down to sit with the trio and the twins at the Gryffindor table.

Mr Granger said. "First I must apologise to you all for being rather rude earlier, secondly I should say to my daughter that we will support her in whatever she decides to do and then finally I must say to Harry my name is Matt and I will welcome you as a son-in-law." He offered his hand to Harry who shook it.

Hermione was livid she said, "Dad how can you, the things.."

Harry interrupted, "Hermione wait," she was going to start again, "ah!" she sat with arms folded, looking furious, Harry said to her, "Darling, your parents have only ever met me about three times before today and probably I was wearing Dudley's cast off clothes and I wouldn't have slept for a month because of Voldemort so I probably looked like hell on legs. If I had met me I wouldn't have wanted me to marry my only daughter as well as another gorgeous witch and thank you Matt for consenting to this." Then he shook Matt's hand again.

Hermione had completely melted, she put her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a kiss on the lips, then said, "Thank you darling, for talking some sense into me."

"This is definitely one for the record?" said Parvati, with a smirk.

"Hermione admitting foolishness, probably," said Ginny grinning, Hermione was nodding her head and blushing and her parents were laughing quietly.

Then the Headmaster asked, "Have you three thought any more about the 'Unseen University' offer?"

They all said together, "I don't think that it is a very good idea," the three of them laughed, they obviously hadn't discussed it.

"Then I suppose I had better tell you what plan 'B' is," said the Headmaster. "Harry, would you like to be assistant Professors of Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Miss Granger would you consider a similar position for Arithmancy, Potions and Muggle Studies. These would be three year tenures leading to full Professorship at the end and Miss Weasley, you would be offered a comparable opportunity upon completion of your NEWT examinations."

The trio had a very rapid discussion then Harry and Hermione told the Headmaster that they would be delighted to accept his offer.

"But you haven't even asked how much you will be paid dear," Mrs Granger said to her daughter.

"Really I still don't think that you understand, mum." Hermione said, "If they wanted Princess Diana or Elvis Presley to front a business at the height of their fame, what would a promotional agency be prepared to pay them. That is what Harry is equivalent to in the Wizard World and Ginny and I are not very far behind him. They would all certainly pay more than any school could afford, luckily like them we don't need the money and teaching is something we would all like to do.

Ginny and I each received the equivalent of about two and a half million pounds this morning and Harry's rewards totalled about fifteen million. Harry is going to give two and a half million of it to our friend Neville Longbottom because of what one of the people Harry killed did to Neville's parents. You have already heard about all of his property, so we are very luckily in the position of never having to worry about money."

"Unusually I must correct you on one point Miss Granger," the Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eyes, "you said that your parents had heard about all of Harry's property, well not quite all. Harry have you never ever read the lists given to you when you were at the solicitors receiving the Potter Trust?"

Harry was looking very sheepish again and said in a quiet voice, "Well no, I have been a bit busy and relatively it didn't seem to be very important before now. I thought that there were slightly more pressing matters for me to worry about and until Voldemort was dead I didn't see a lot of point in bothering about anything else much. At your suggestion I went and made a will but it simply says that every thing I have is to be shared equally between Hermione and Ginny, I didn't see the need for much else."

Both the girls looked flabbergasted, he had done this before their interference.

"Of course you are right Harry, it was wrong of me to even hint at anything else." Professor Dumbledore apologised he continued, "Had you died they would have been the two richest young women in the Wizard world, if not the whole world.

Anyway lets talk about something a bit more cheerful, has anyone thought that maybe we should have a wedding this summer?" They all looked shocked and he ploughed on, "After what has been said today to the press, they are going to be snooping around everywhere and the easiest way to keep them at bay would be to make an announcement of who, when, and where. But before you say anything about the Burrow Molly, in reality there are only two places anywhere near large enough to hold this wedding, here at Hogwarts or better than here, at Potter House, have you ever been there Molly?"

"No I haven't Headmaster, what is it like Harry?" she asked.

"I don't really know very much about it at all," Harry answered, "I have only been there once and that was on a crazy afternoon when I went to four properties in four different countries. If I remember correctly it on the Gower near Fairyhill and has over fifty bedrooms with some huge reception rooms."

Mr Granger and Arthur had been looking at a calendar in Mr Granger's diary and he said, "We think that the fifteenth of August would be a good date, what do you all think?"

"I think that when it comes down to it, they can't get rid of us quick enough," said Ginny, with a smile.

"You know I think that you are right," said Hermione, she also had a big grin.

"Well I think that it is a brilliant idea," said Harry happily, "but it can only be about eight or nine weeks, is that long enough? Money is no object of course, whatever the brides and their mums want."

"I think that we can manage that, can't we Molly, and every one call me Jane?" Mrs Granger said and Molly smiling nodded.

"There is something that I want to show this trio, so shall we adjourn to somewhere a bit more comfortable to discuss this?" asked the Headmaster.

**_Monday 15th June 1998 – 15.00   
_**   
The group all followed the Headmaster up three flights of stairs and along a corridor that none of them had ever noticed before, they stopped in front of a portrait of a man who looked very much like Harry would with long hair were he dressed up in seventeenth century fancy dress. The Headmaster mumbled a password and the portrait swung open and they all entered a corridor with five other doors, two either side and one in the end, they were all open. The Headmaster walked straight through the end doorway saying, "You three better look in the other rooms because this is where you will live at Hogwarts after the end of this term."

"How can I live here next term, everyone will be suspicious?" queried Ginny.

"I should not really tell you this," said the Headmaster, "but you will be the Head Girl next year and there will be a portal to these rooms directly from your Head-girl room." They all became extremely excited and the Headmaster continued, "This information is of course extremely confidential until you receive your Hogwarts letter in the summer. Also it will not be against the rules, which state that professors must not have affairs with students, you will not be having an affair you will be married. But I ask you to try to be discrete and not make it too obvious, although most people will already know and the majority will approve of the situation."

Whilst Ginny and the Headmaster were talking everyone looked in all the other rooms, they were four bedrooms, two children's rooms one in pink and one in blue a guest bedroom and the master bedroom, they all had en-suit facilities. Eventually they all went through the end door into the very large lounge, this was decorated in Gryffindor colours with furniture similar to the common room, it had four other doors leading off it, they led to three studies and a small kitchen.

Molly was looking askance at the kitchen and the Headmaster said, "That is only for drinks and snacks, all your meals will normally be provided by the school kitchens and you won't have to sneak down there under an invisibility cloak to get them." Ginny, Hermione and Harry were all looking very sheepish after this remark.

They all sat in the lounge and Padma said, "Do all of the teachers have rooms like this, they are very nice?"

The Headmaster replied, "Not all teachers require rooms like this, but yes they are all comfortable. Now to business, as we were coming here I was thinking, what do you think of this idea it might save you all a lot of time. Tonight Hermione's parents should stay with you at the Burrow Molly and tomorrow after breakfast this trio should fly to the Three Broomsticks and Floo to the Burrow from there. From the Burrow provided Harry travels first you can all Floo to Potter House and have a good look around to decide if you think that it is suitable for the wedding and provided these three are back here early evening there will be no problem. I believe that at the moment there are eight House Elves at Potter House, if you do decide to have the wedding there you can borrow another thirty or so from here and they should cope fairly easily."

Hermione was becoming fidgety at the mention of House Elves and the Headmaster continued looking directly at her, "If you treat your House Elves well they will be happy, if you think that there is too much work for the elves at Potter House, Harry can quite easily employ some more. Even these rooms come with your personal House Elf and yours will be Dobby, so if you want anything all you have to do is call him and you know that he will be more than just happy to be looking after you all. So what do you think ladies?"

"Well we rearranged all of the dental appointments for today, but Matt has to do some work tomorrow morning, otherwise it sounds fine to me," said Jane.

"It sounds fine to me as well Albus," said Molly, smiling at Jane, "Arthur what can we do about getting Matt to his home in time for work tomorrow morning?"

"Well as Hermione is now a member of the Wizengamot and it is a rule that her home must be connected to the Floo network," Arthur said smiling, "so if Matt comes to work with me in the morning, I will have their home fireplace connected immediately and he can Floo home and go to work. We must remember to give them some Floo powder so he can come back to the Burrow if he needs to. Do you know how to work the Floo?" Arthur asked Matt who told him that he didn't so they went over to the grate and Arthur explained the procedure to Matt.

"What about my other two daughters?" asked Molly, smiling at the twins who had been very quiet.

"I can't see any reason why they shouldn't go with you tomorrow, provided they are very careful whilst flying in their condition and the two of you can exchange passwords there is no reason why you should not visit each other at will in your common rooms." Then the Headmaster continued. "If you three leave whatever you do not require elsewhere in either the Head boys or girls room it will be moved here over the summer. Well it's nearly dinner time now do you want to eat here, eat in the Great Hall or go home to eat?"

Molly said, "It has been an extraordinary day and I think that we four should return to the Burrow to eat and let these young people talk. We will see them all in the morning and be with them all day tomorrow."

The happy party left the staff apartment and started walking down towards the Main Entrance.

"There is only one more thing to add," said Harry, "obviously this is all completely secret until Wednesday, do you think we should have a small press conference?" The Headmaster said that he would see what he could arrange and then they all said their goodbyes in the entrance hall then went into dinner.

**_Monday 15th June 1998 – 22.00   
_**   
After dinner the trio had come up to their study/lounge.

The three of them had been looking at the papers listing all of Harry's assets, he seemed to own bits, usually quite large bits, of every thing they had ever heard of and a lot of things they hadn't, everywhere. His holdings were listed in thirty-two different currencies that made adding up their value practically impossible, but there were some more interesting listings, such as he had four offshore muggle bank accounts that Harry assured Hermione he had a card for. He also owned various farms all over the world that Hermione had found listed together with some other really strange entries.

They gave up trying to assess his net worth and turned to discussing their futures, they all decided that they wanted a large family, "But," said Harry, "Wednesday you both better go to Poppy Pomfrey for a three month contraceptive potion."

"Why," both of the girls whined, "we're getting married soon," Hermione finished.

"If you have the potion now it will finish just after we get back here." Harry said, "I don't want either of you with child, when we get married, the press would have at least six months headlines out of that. So it is best that you have the potion and then we will not have to worry."

Then when Hermione started bemoaning the plight of House Elves Harry stopped her and said, "Darling if we are getting married in nine weeks House Elves will be essential, I heard Dumbledore and both your mums talking numbers together on the way down from our flat, your mum said that she wanted to invite around one hundred and fifty people. You know that they will all be Muggles and they will all need special charms and things because of the magic they are bound to see.

We will probably invite at least that many from Hogwarts and Molly said that there were a minimum of one hundred and fifty of Ginny's family to invite, so that's at the bare minimum four hundred and fifty, those are the real guests."

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well," Harry replied, "Dumbledore seems to think that there will be over two hundred press wanting to come and about fifteen hundred that Dumbledore laughingly called Riffraff, Jane asked him who all these 'Riffraff' were he said Ministry officials and the High Society."

"We don't need those people at our wedding," Ginny said.

"It is not a question of need darling, but it's probably a sad fact that if you want to have things happen easily in the Ministry, you have to invite all the plonkers to the wedding, the others funded the war, probably for both sides, so it looks like we may well have over two thousand guests at the Wedding. Luckily we will not be concerned with the majority of them, they just want an invitation to the wedding of the year. I must remember to invite Stan Shunpike and Ernie Prang from the Knight Bus. What do you think of Neville being best man?"

"This is all getting a bit heavy we can leave it to our mums who have to worry about such things and it is not really necessary as we have a long day tomorrow, I think that I will go to bed," said Hermione. Ginny got up and ran out of the room, Hermione then lay across Harry's chest and spent a few minutes kissing him goodnight, when Ginny came back she had on a dressing gown and slippers.

Hermione said to her, "Do you know the contraceptive charm?"

"Yes, I have just done the twenty four hour one," she answered with a big grin.

"Goodnight then," Hermione kissed them both and then went to bed.

Ginny was standing about four feet in front of Harry she smiled at him and undid the belt on her dressing gown then allowed it to drop to the floor. All she had on was a pair of slippers and with an impish grin at his gob smacked expression, she said, "Good night," then walked into his bedroom.

When he had recovered his senses he followed her into his room, Ginny's slippers were in the middle of the floor and she was lying on top of his bed.

As he walked towards the bed she said, "You are not allowed on this bed with your clothes on." He started slowly removing his clothes...

That night they also had their wicked way with each other three times.

**Authors Note**; I hope that you have enjoyed the revision. **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 The House

**Disclaimer.** J. K. Rowling owns everything.

**Chapter 3 The House   
**

**_Tuesday 16th June 1998 – 07.30   
_**   
If there are better ways of being woken up than by having a beautiful fuzzy haired witch, trying to carry out a touch examination of his tonsils with her tongue, Harry Potter couldn't think of them, "How are you this morning?" asked Hermione eventually.

"Awake now, where's Ginny?" asked Harry, "has she decided that she doesn't love me any more?"

"Ginny and I have spent an extremely pleasant half an hour exchanging experiences and now she is in the shower, which is where you should be." Then she got up and pulled the covers off him then ran out of the room with her hands covering her eyes, her voice came from the study/lounge. "I forgot that you wouldn't have any clothes on and we have to go out, oh and Ginny does still love you."

Harry was showered and dressed in smart robes and as usual he had just given up on his hair when Ginny came in, with a beautiful smile on her face, she gave him a lingering kiss and said, "Morning lover, are you ready for a day of sin and debauchery?"

"Just," he said, "and I and I don't really think that your Mum is into too much sin and I very much doubt that Hermione's Mum will allow too much debauchery. Oh remember to bring your broom and remind Parvati to bring hers as well, see you in the common room darling." He gave her a quick kiss and left down the boys stairs carrying his Firebolt, "Morning Parvati, where's your broom?"

"Dam! Morning Harry," she said as she dashed back up stairs to get her broom.

Padma had sat at the Gryffindor table again this morning and when they had finished their breakfast Harry went and spoke to the Headmaster who told him that everything was fine and good luck for today.

The five of them left the Great Hall and went out of the main doors and down the steps. Hermione was to ride behind Harry and Padma didn't like flying either so she was going to travel behind Parvati. They soon arrived at the Three Broomsticks and after speaking to Mme Rosmerta, who kindly offered to look after their brooms, they all Flooed to the Burrow.

When they arrived at the Burrow Molly and Jane Greeted them, Harry was kissed by both of them, then he said, "Calling you both Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley seems awfully formal and when you are together Mum wouldn't work either?"

"Well you can all call me Molly and Jane has already told you all to call her that." Then she kissed him again and explained to the others the procedure for Flooing to Potter House, it meant that Harry had to go first so he went to the grate threw in some Floo powder and said, "Potter House with six," and stepped into the fire. He recalled this procedure from the crazy afternoon nearly a year previously.

**_Tuesday 16th June 1998 – 09.15   
_**   
Harry arrived in the entry hall and was rapidly followed by the other six, it was as he remembered it, very smart with two doors either side and double doors straight in front and a red diamond in the middle of the tiled floor.

A disembodied voice said, _'Welcome Mr Potter,'_ the double doors directly in front of them opened and a bell in the distance sounded.

Two female House Elves appeared in the doorway, they both bowed very low and said in unison, "Greetings master and your friends,"

Then the voice said, _'We had better deal with security first, I know that you are the Master of this house Mr Potter and as such have ultimate authority and access to everything, but who are these people with you they look like your friends or will you be having a harem?'_ the voice had rather a lewd intonation.

Everybody giggled and Harry said, "I do not have a harem, these are all my friends, they will need to come and go and move around the house and grounds. Oh and please call me Harry."

_'Tell me who ranks next to you Harry and what they will be allowed to do?'_

Harry indicated Hermione and Ginny and said, "These two will soon be my wives and they should be allowed to do everything that I can."

_'Ah! I like it, a mini-harem. What are your names?'_ the voice said with a very obvious smirk.

"Hermione."

"Ginny."

_'Ginny and Hermione have full access and can set passwords. What of the others?'_

"As I said that I am getting married soon and these friends and family need to organise the wedding." Harry said.

_'Then they require full access, tell me your names?'_

The twins and the mothers told the house their names.

_'You have full access but cannot set passwords. I have finished.'_

"Greetings again Master and Madams," said one of the House Elves who had been waiting patiently.

"Hello Alpha and Beta are these your names?" asked Hermione pleasantly.

"You have discerned our designations these are not our names, but they will suffice if you are preparing for a wedding. Would you all like to sit and talk about the house?" said Alpha, she led them across a large hall, which had several doors leading off it and a red diamond set in the middle of the floor. Alpha stopped and said, "If you stand in any diamond and say where you need to go then you will be deposited there." She continued on through a doorway into a very friendly, comfortable lounge.

Having all sat down, Harry asked the elves, "Would you like to sit?"

Alpha sat and Beta asked, "Would you like some refreshments?" the group ordered an assortment of drinks and Beta disappeared.

Alpha said, "We have heard of your kindness to House Elves Master, from Dobby who even in the Daily Prophet you have named your friend, we hope that you will soon also consider us your friends." Beta had returned and had served the drinks; she then stood to one side.

Harry said to her, "Would you like to sit down Beta?" Beta looked at Alpha who nodded and she sat to one side on a stool, Harry continued, "if you all would like to be our friends, would you like to call us by our names, my name is Harry?"

The elves carried on a conversation in what at first Harry thought was a strange squeaky language until he realised that it was simply very rapid high-pitched English. Eventually Alpha said, "We will be very happy to call you all by your names Harry, unless others who you do not classify as friends are in the house then we must use a honorific, like Harry sir, to show respect."

"That will be perfect," said Harry, Hermione and the elves were smiling, then he continued, "so what are your and Beta's names, also who do we call if any of us want something?"

"My name is Mitsy and I am the senior House Elf," said Alpha, "and Beta's name is Tilly and you may call either of us if you need something and if, for some reason, we are not available then another elf will answer the call."

"Well Mitsy," Harry said, "why don't you tell us the main things that you think we need to know?"

"If the house is to be used again," said Mitsy, "we will probably need more staff, currently there are only five elves in the house and three in the grounds, we should have at least one more in the grounds and another three in the house and you sir and your ladies should have personal elves. For you I would recommend Dobby if Professor Dumbledore would allow you to have him and I will see about elves for the ladies if you wish."

_'There two persons seeking admission!'_ the house's disembodied voice said.

Ginny said, "I will go and see who they are," so she went to the hall.

Then Harry said, "If we had two more elves in the grounds and another five in the house would that be better? Do I have to find them or can you do that for me?"

"Those numbers would be excellent and I can find them for you if you wish," said Mitsy smiling.

"I will thank you for doing it," said Harry and with that Ginny arrived back with Remus and Tonks.

**_Tuesday 16th June 1998 – 10.30_**

After greeting them and introducing them to the house, Harry introduced everyone to Mitsy and Tilly as friends then he asked the visitors why they had come.

Tonks answered, "Well Dumbledore told us last night that you were coming here today and Remus has told me so much about this place that I wanted to come and see it."

"Oh! I thought it might have been because I am getting married?" said Harry, trying to look and sound innocent.

"Your not! Who to? Where? When?" said Remus obviously shocked but very happy.

"On the fifteenth of August, probably here and to Ginny and Hermione," said Harry. "Oh and it's a strict secret until tomorrow lunchtime at which time the world will know. So shall we go exploring?"

When Remus and Tonks had finished congratulating them Harry decided that it would be best if the two mums went with Tilly and after asking the twins all the others decided to go looking around together.

"Right Tilly," Molly said, in her most business like voice, "how do we get to the Kitchens?"

"The easiest way is to stand on that diamond in the corner and say kitchen," said Tilly.

So Molly did and she disappeared Emma and Tilly followed her, 'Wow,' said most of the others.

"I like it here already," said Hermione, "and you are wonderful." She put her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a big kiss and then Ginny came to the other side of him and did the same.

Chuckling Remus said, "I think that I could live with two gorgeous girls forcing kisses on me." Tonks hit him playfully.

"Well I was told that they wouldn't expect any fewer kisses each," said Harry with a smile, "it's just that I would get twice as many and so far I like the arrangement just fine." The rest of them had made their way back into the inner hall, "Do we have a front door?" he asked Mitsy she just smiled and pointed at a diamond and so Harry stood on the diamond and said, "front door," it was as quick as apparition but much quieter and smoother, within seconds the others had joined him.

Thoughtfully Hermione asked Mitsy, "Is this method of transport safe for pregnant women?"

"Perfectly," she answered, "this system was first installed hundreds of years ago, however Harry's Great, Great grandfather extended it all over the house, simply to help his pregnant wife."

The seven of them were looking out with the front door behind them, there was a lovely view down some elegant steps to a huge lawn and over the sea and coast, Mitsy continued, "At one time this used to be a formal garden, we can bring it back if you would like, but your father did not like it and had it changed to this lawn." Then she continued, "We are facing west and the Sea is three-Quarters of a mile away but your land only goes for half a mile, it also goes for half a mile behind the house and it goes for a mile each way parallel to the coast."

"That will take some exploring, but not as big as Hogwarts is it?"

"It is probably bigger Ginny," said Mitsy, "but much like Hogwarts, there is nothing else close to the borders and only those not invited see or feel the barriers."

The group turned and went into the Formal Entrance Hall, as the party had come back into the house through the front door they had left it open behind them.

The hall was large, very large. There were four tall sets of double doors both sides of the entrance hall and a smaller set straight in front of them, these had a pair of broad sweeping staircases either side leading up to a balcony with several doors leading off it.

"Remus," Ginny asked, "do you think you could fit the Burrow in here?"

"I believe you would have room to spare for Hermione's home as well," he answered with a small smile.

"Do we have somewhere here for you Remus?" Harry asked seriously.

"You have the most comfortable quarters for me that I know of anywhere," Remus answered, with a hitch in his voice, "your mother had them built for me."

"Well you are always welcome to use them, whether we are here or not." Harry said then he changed the subject, "Mitsy do you know where the others are and how they are getting on?"

"They are nearly finished in the kitchens and they are going to be brought here next Harry," she answered.

"I noticed that your elves are calling you by your given names," said Tonks smiling, "it's nice, I have never heard House Elves do that to anyone before."

"That is because Harry and his ladies reputations concerning house elves preceded them," said Mitsy happily, "so we have decided to all be friends."

Just then the two mums appeared with Tilly, they were astounded by the size of the entrance hall.

Mitsy said to them all, "This is the area where the wedding reception would be."

**_Tuesday 16th June 1998 – 11.30   
_**   
Mitsy waved her hand and four enormous doors opened two to the left and two to the right, revealed were four, almost identical rooms, each of which was larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts and she said, "We can make any or all of these into Ballrooms or banqueting halls or we could host a garden party on the lawn."

"What were the kitchens like Mum?" asked Parvati.

Molly beamed at her she obviously liked to be called Mum, "They were fabulous dear and they have a lot of muggle things as well as all the wizarding things. I can see now why Albus thought we should have the wedding here."

"Mitsy will you and the other elves be happy if we have the wedding here?" Harry asked and Hermione looked at him as though he were an angel.

"All the staff will be very happy and extremely proud to have your wedding here Harry, I believe they would all be very disappointed if you had it anywhere else." Mitsy answered with a smile of her own.

"Good, thank you Mitsy and thank all the staff from us as well please. How long will it take to find the new staff?" he asked tentatively.

"I can have the new staff here in the morning if you wish Harry and the personal elves can be here for interview on Saturday." she answered.

"That sounds great Mitsy but I was once told that it was very difficult to find new House Elves?" Harry queried.

"It is only becomes difficult if House Elves do not wish to work for you," she answered in a very matter of fact tone.

"That figures," he said with a grin, "it was Lucius Malfoy who told me that and I can't imagine anyone wanting to work for him. So do you have any ideas about what you are wearing, you have already told us that our reputations have preceded us?"

Mitsy had winced at the sound of the senior Malfoy's name, but she soon brightened up and passed him a couple of pieces of parchment, Harry looked at them and grinning passed them to Hermione, they brought a very wide smile to her face then she passed them around the others.

Mitsy said, "If you approve of these they will be ready after lunch."

"That will be excellent for the house staff, what about the outside personnel?" he asked.

"They have always worn what was necessary for whatever work they are doing and what is suitable for the weather," she answered, "so you will, no doubt, approve of their attire."

"I was wondering whether you or any of the other staff," Harry asked, "have ever wanted to be free?"

They were all strolling around looking in the large reception rooms, whilst they were talking.

"Provided we don't have to leave here, have forced holidays or get paid, none of us would mind," Mitsy said calmly, "we all like working and we all particularly like it here. So you may call us free if you wish."

"If any of the staff ever want anything I might be able to provide all they have to do is ask and although I will not ask any of you to accept payment, I will put some money in a box in your quarters where any who may need some for something have access to it," he said, "Also I know that we arrived today unannounced but would it be possible for us to have some lunch?"

"That all sounds excellent but first there are two gentlemen who have just arrived in reception," Mitsy said, "their names are Mr Arthur Weasley and Mr Mathew Granger, what shall we do with them?"

None to quietly Molly whispered to Jane, "Throw them in the lake!" Jane giggled and the twins were grinning impishly but Ginny and Hermione gave their mothers dirty looks, Harry said, "Grant them full access and bring them here please." Arthur and Matt arrived in the entrance hall and were looking around in amazement.

There was a delay whilst everyone greeted the new arrivals, Matt had to be introduced to Tonks and Remus and then Mitsy said, "Harry we have been preparing lunch for you but before you go to eat it, you should finish this area and all see the Chapel."

She walked over and they all followed her into a beautiful small Chapel that would seat about one hundred. "This is where the actual wedding ceremony would be and if necessary it can easily be expanded to hold up to about eight-hundred if that were required."

They were all very enthusiastic about the Chapel then Harry went to a diamond and said, with what seemed like a note of desperation in his voice, "The Dining Room please," and disappeared.

**_Tuesday 16th June 1998 – 12.30   
_**   
He arrived in a friendly dining room that would probably seat a couple of dozen, he was quickly followed by Hermione and Ginny who both put their arms around his neck and started kissing him alternately, then he looked at Hermione and asked her, "Are you happy with the House Elf situation." Her reply was to give him another big kiss.

When Mitsy arrived she told Harry that he had to sit at the head of the table with Hermione and Ginny in the first seats either side, all the others could sit where they wanted. So they all sat around the table and mountains of food appeared on the sideboards, three other, very excited, elves appeared and they were all served very quickly.

The food was excellent and plentiful so it was quite quiet a few minutes before any conversations started again, eventually during a lull Harry said, "I would like to make a proposal, why don't we all live here for the summer? Let's face it there is enough room and it will probably be fully staffed as from tomorrow and it is rather pleasant."

"It's rather pleasant he says, it's wonderful but is there a telephone?" Jane asked smiling.

"Mitsy!" Harry said and she appeared, she was wearing a very attractive housekeepers dress, it had a gold name brooch instead of the Greek designation letter, "you look very nice Mitsy and do we have a telephone?"

"We have five telephone lines," she said, "one in the Master suite, one in the Master's study, two in the main study and the other is an Internet line feeding the networked computers and if any of you need to go to the study you stand on a diamond and say study."

The majority decided to go to the study but Harry told them that he wanted to look around with the girls, when the others had all left he asked Mitsy, "Are there any other areas of the house we should see?"

Mitsy replied, "There's the Library, the solarium, the lake and pool, the Quidditch pitch, we have forty seven visitors suites and of course the VIP and master suites. It would be a shame to spoil things by rushing so I suggest we start with the library then the solarium and pool then you should go to the Master's study."

So their first stop was the library, Harry and Ginny each took one of Hermione's arms and walked her up and back along the central aisle then stood with her on a red diamond and said solarium when they arrived there Harry sealed the Library to his permission only. To say that Hermione was a trifle miffed would not be quite true she was absolutely furious, "What on earth did you do that for!" she screamed, "I only wanted a quick look and what are you laughing at?" the last comment being directed at Mitsy who had started giggling.

She said, "I am very sorry Madame, but there are more than two miles of shelves and we have over sixty-thousand books, I did say that your reputation preceded you, I humbly request forgiveness and promise not to laugh at you again."

By the time Mitsy had finished Hermione looked really ashamed of herself and said contritely to Mitsy, "It is me who should be begging your forgiveness Mitsy, I do hope we are still friends and you have my full permission to laugh at me whenever you want to and always when I deserve it."

Mitsy smiled shyly and said, "Of course I forgive you Miss Hermione and we are still friends. Harry can I also bring back Xey, she was the Librarian for many years, though she is quite old she still knows where all the books are?"

"Of course bring Xey back and anybody else if you think that they will be an asset to the house." Harry said and added. "Return the library to its original security status," Hermione had a gleam in her eye and Harry continued in a stage whisper to Ginny, "she only loves me for my big library with a 'tame' librarian." Hermione hit him but then him then gave him a kiss.

"Quite right to," said Ginny giggling, "you've certainly got her sussed, but I love you for all this."

They were walking through an enormous indoor garden complete with butterflies, bees and the most beautiful aroma, there were many kinds of plants both magical and Muggle.

After they had walked about a hundred yards they reached the outer glass wall, on the floor just inside a doorway was a red diamond. They went through the outer door and were facing a large free form bathing pool they started walking around the pool, from the far side the view was over a shallow valley with a lake in its centre; there was a boathouse by the lake, it all looked beautiful.

Casually the trio completed their circuit of the pool and from the red diamond just inside the solarium door they went to the master study.

**_Tuesday 16th June 1998 – 15.00_**

Having arrived in the master study they could see that it was a very comfortable room having several comfortable chairs, bookcases, two desks and a large circular love seat. The walls were wood panelled and the panoramic window had an interesting view over the inside of the solarium.

Harry asked Mitsy, "Is there a plan of the house?"

She went to the desk drawer and took out seven large sheets of parchment and laid them on the desk. Harry soon realised that they went from the roof, with an astronomy tower and observation deck down to the basement with storage rooms, wine cellars, kitchens and a room marked Remus's room. Included was a plan of the grounds with the swimming pool, lake, a Quidditch pitch and a lot of parkland.

"Your mother drew these plans Harry," said Mitsy, "she was a very clever lady and I liked her a lot." Harry eyes started filling with tears as Mitsy continued, "I will tell you about her and your father but now isn't the time," she said gently. The girls were comforting him and she continued, "I was your mothers personal elf and as you are my master now I can tell you everything I know of her and your father, but today is not the time, the only other thing I will tell you of this matter is that Dobby was your fathers personal elf and that Lucius Malfoy thing stole him after the Dark Lord murdered your parents, that is why Dobby never truly served him, please bring him back to us, I really miss him so very much."

Mitsy was now crying and Ginny had sat on the floor comforting her while Hermione was still comforting Harry who said, "With what I know now I am sure that Dumbledore will allow me to employ Dobby, I can not buy him he is a free elf but with all I can promise, I will bring Dobby home."

When they both stopped crying and had all pulled themselves together, the girls were tearful as well, they had a good look at the ground floor plan then they went through to the study.

"Where have you all been?" Molly asked as soon as they appeared.

Ginny knew what Molly was hinting at and ignored her, but quite unconcerned Hermione answered, "We have looked at the library, the solarium, the pool, over the lake and the master study and we thought that you would like to come up and look at some of the bedrooms with us?"

Molly was placated and said, "That's nice dear, we will come in a minute but do you have a plan of the ground floor?"

Harry asked Mitsy, "Do we have any more large sheets of parchment?"

"Your mother made the large sheets by joining two ordinary rolls of parchment." Mitsy said handing them two blank rolls of parchment that she had taken from a cupboard.

Hermione took the parchment rolls from her and took out her wand to cast a charm on them so they laid flat on the table, then with two long edges touching, she ran her wand down the long join and she had a single large sheet of parchment, she picked it up and walked towards the master study door.

Her mother said, "That door doesn't op... Oh, she opened it!"

"That door will not open for you," Mitsy said kindly, "the room was last used by Harry's parents and he needs to get used to that idea first."

Two minutes later Hermione came back and laid a perfect replica of the ground floor plan on the table, Remus looked at it and with a tear in his eye said, "Lilly drew that!" then all the adults started poring over the plan.

"So," Ginny said loudly, "Padma and Parvati are you coming with us to see the bedrooms before we go?" they both said that they would come then Ginny asked, "Which are the best ones to look at Mitsy?" and she told them to go to the second floor central, so the five of them went to the second floor.

The five of them were on their own in what must be a central hall on the second floor, it had the diamond in the centre, Harry went and opened a door and they all followed him through, he said, "Mitsy told us that there were forty nine visitors suites, so I assume that they are virtually all the same, we can look at a couple."

The room they were in was fairly large, about eighteen feet by thirty, it had a large four-poster bed there was a huge walk in closet and a very elegant en-suit bathroom. In the room itself there were two comfy chairs, a small writing desk with chair and a loveseat. The predominant colour was a dark rose pink and through the large panelled windows there was a spectacular view to the front of the house over the sea and coast.

All the others followed Harry back out of the room and he walked straight across the hall and into another room it was virtually the same as the first one they had visited except the colour was very pale turquoise. Of course the view was in the other direction, over the glass roof of the solarium to the Pool and lake with mountains in the background.

Padma said, "You must have known that I was coming Harry, I adore this room."

"Well I absolutely loved the first one." Parvati said.

"These will always be your rooms when you stay here girls and I have just thought of something else," said Harry. "When we get back to Hogwarts if anyone asks what we have been doing all day, just say private research for the Headmaster and we are not at liberty to talk about it. Mitsy," he called and she appeared, he continued, "Padma would like to have this room please and Parvati would like the one with the open door across the hall?"

Mitsy said, "Of course," and pointed at the door, an ornate plaque appeared on the door with the legend Padma and then she walked across the hall and did exactly the same to the other door except that the plaque had the legend Parvati on it.

"Thank you Mitsy," said Harry, "how do they lock their rooms and is there anything else we should do before we go back to Hogwarts?"

"Their rooms do not need to be locked, now only they will be able to open them, however they can give permission for others to be allowed entry. Now we should decide which are to be Hermione and Ginny's rooms, let us go to the first floor?"

The five of them with Mitsy arrived on the balcony overlooking the main entrance hall on the ground floor, there were five doors one in the centre and two each side, they went into the end room on the left, "This is a parent's room," said Mitsy, it was similar to the upstairs rooms but about twice the size and beautifully furnished, the predominant colour was pale primrose.

From there they went to the next room; it was the same size as the previous room but the fittings were more elaborate, the room was finished in sky blue. "This is one of the rooms for one of your wives," said Mitsy.

They checked some of the doors around the room and found a huge walk-in closet and a bathroom that rivalled the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts; they were running out of time so they had started hurrying a little.

They all came out of the blue room and walked past the centre door to the next one; this room was identical to the previous room they had looked in but it was finished in very pale lemon.

"I love this room," said Ginny, "but why do we all need our own rooms?"

"Well when you are married and having children this will be a berthing and nursing room and for now your mothers will probably not approve of you all sharing one room." Mitsy told them.

"Well I adored the blue room," said Hermione.

"Would you like Ginny or Ginevra on your door?" asked Mitsy.

"I would prefer Ginny please," she said and an ornate plaque with her name appeared on the door. When they were back on the balcony they could see a plaque on the last door inscribed Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"We have run out of time, the master suit will have to remain as a surprise for next time, it would be a shame to spoil it by rushing." Mitsy said, then she handed Hermione seven tiny scrolls rolled together, "These are shrunken copies of the plans of the house and grounds so you can all study them at your leisure, before you return. All you have time for now is to go back to the study and try to get your guests to make a decision, as to what they are going to do for the next few days, please." Harry smiled at her and they all went back to the study.

"Can I have your attention for a minute," Harry said loudly, when the all arrived back in the study, "we will be leaving in a few minutes and most probably we will not be back until Friday evening. The twins have chosen their rooms and they are identified also the staff would appreciate it if Remus and Tonks would do the same if they are staying. You are all very welcome but they would also like to know who and when you are going to be staying and are we definitely going to have the wedding here?"

"Yes we will be having the wedding here, but what about my boy twins?" Molly said smiling at the girl twins.

"The twins are welcome to stay here of course, but they are not to try any of their tricks on the staff and the house has been instructed to keep them in order and it will." Harry told them, "Bill and Charlie are also welcome, yours and Jane's rooms have been allocated, Mitsy will show you where they are."

"Why are our rooms allocated and everyone else gets to choose?" Molly complained.

"Because we thought that you would both like your room's to be next door to your daughters," said Mitsy, "we can move you up one floor to choose a room if you wish?"

"No, no if that is the explanation then it is not a problem, it's a very good reason. We have all decided to stay and if the twins don't like it they can look after themselves in the Burrow. We will see you all again on Friday, if not before." Molly said the adults all seemed to be very preoccupied.

Everyone kissed nearly everyone else goodbye and the five left; of course Harry didn't kiss Arthur, Remus or Matt.

**_Tuesday 16th June 1998 – 17.45   
_**   
As soon as they entered the Great Hall for dinner the Headmaster beckoned to them and went through to the room at the back of the stage, Dobby was with the Headmaster when they entered the room and he indicated that Harry should talk to Dobby, so Harry said, "Dobby, I have been talking to a free house elf called Mitsy and she told me that she needed help running Potter House." Harry hadn't finished but Dobby had thrown his arms around him so hard it knocked him over. Then he continued, "Even if you are free you should ask your master if you can leave and come to work for me, that is if you want to of course."

Dobby let go of Harry and bowed to Professor Dumbledore then asked, "Please sir may I leave Hogwarts and go to work for Mr Harry Potter?"

"Yes Dobby you can but," the Headmaster was still speaking however The Elf had gone, "I was going to tell him that the school owed him over two years wages, not to worry we will sort that out later. Well how did you all get on at Potter house?"

"Very well really," said Harry, as he was picking himself up of the floor, "Potter House will have a lot of new staff tomorrow and quite a few people will be staying there to organise the Wedding, so every thing is looking fine at the moment. We only managed a very quick look as a very small part of it but it seems great."

"I arranged the mini press conference for tomorrow morning at nine thirty," the Headmaster then informed them, "but then I had the thought that none of you ladies had rings so I had the best jewellers in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade send a selection of their finest for your perusal. If you would all like to come to my office after we have all finished dinner you may all look at them, there are wedding bands as well as Engagement rings, so let us now go and eat."

In the Headmasters office after dinner it only took the twins about five minutes before they both chose to have plain wedding bands made from pure Welsh gold. Dumbledore took the wedding bands and asking the twins to stand before him said a few words in some ancient language and put the rings on their wedding fingers, they both looked blissfully happy and started cuddling each other and crying tears of joy.

Ginny and Hermione eventually decided to have the same design Engagement rings, they were plain bands of platinum each set with a single two carat completely clear emerald, Harry signed the chits to pay for all the rings. Then he took the emerald rings and knelt on one knee before the two girls and said, "Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger will you please do me the honour of becoming my wives?"

"Yyeess!" they both shouted together and he put the rings on their fingers and kissed them, now Hermione and Ginny looked radiant as well.

When the excitement had died down Harry said, "Headmaster, it has just occurred to me that I need to go to Gringotts and a Muggle Bank to release some funds to pay for the wedding."

The Headmaster thought for a moment then said, "There is no reason why Miss's Granger and Weasley should not accompany you and you may go after the press conference tomorrow, just be back in time for dinner." He continued with a gleam in his eyes. "Twins I would like you to do me a favour, for some unfathomable reason Miss Weasley has been extremely remiss with her attendance in classes this week, so can you speak with her classmates and Professors then make a list of everything she has missed including the homework, so she can catch-up with it over the summer?"

"We most certainly will sir," the giggling twins said together.

When they left the Headmaster's study the twins went to Gryffindor tower and the trio went to the medical wing, there they explained the situation to Poppy Pomfrey. The nurse was especially excited because she was the first person to see their engagement rings, she gave Hermione her three-month contraceptive potion without question and then said to Ginny, "And it would be best if you had the twelve month potion."

"Why?" Ginny asked petulantly, "I want babies too!"

"Well you will be a lot better off not being Pregnant all through your NEWT examinations and if you want to play Quidditch next season, it is up to you to make your mind up, so what do you think?" Poppy asked.

After discussing it with the other two, Ginny decided that the most sensible course would be to take the twelve-month potion, which she repeatedly told the others for the next quarter of an hour, 'It tasted absolutely disgusting'.

**_Tuesday 16th June 1998 – 22.15   
_**   
Harry was relaxing in the middle of the love seat, he was trying to memorise the ground floor plan of his house, which he had enlarged back to full size. All of a sudden his vision was obscured when in a flash of red hair someone was kissing him deeply. Another pair of hands took the plan off him and after removing his glasses started removing his clothes, the lips that were kissing him changed as did the hands that were undressing him, he was not being allowed to see anything then a voice said, "I think that it's time for bed?" He was lifted gently from the love seat and deposited on his bed, then he could see the two most beautiful girls in the world and they had no clothes on either.

I do not believe that we need to go into how many times who had their wicked way with whom before they slept.

_**Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 07.35**_

Strangely enough, Harry was the first awake in the morning and he found himself laying between the two loves of his life, then from one side of him a little voice said, "This is rather nice," and another little voice from the other side of him said, "no this is very, very nice," and Harry said, "no this is wonderful!" and Hermione said, "he has his eyes closed again," then he was being kissed in some naughty places.

Harry said, "As much as I love this we do have a press conference this morning."

Ginny said, "Double dam! It's quarter to eight."

They started flying.

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Banks

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful J. K. Rowling owns nearly everything she certainly owns the Harry Potter Universe. Terry Prachett owns the Discworld and all things related thereto (Excellent books). I own some House elves and the house.

**Chapter 4 The Banks**

_**Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 07.35**_

Strangely Harry was the first awake in the morning and he found himself laying between the two loves of his life, then from one side of him a little voice said, "This is rather nice," and another little voice from the other side of him said, "no this is very, very nice," and Harry said, "no this is wonderful!" and Hermione said, "he has his eyes closed again," then he was being kissed in some naughty places.

Harry said, "As much as I love this we do have a press conference this morning."

Ginny said, "Double dam! It's quarter to eight."

The trio started flying.

**_Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 09.00_**

A full complement of sixth and seventh year students were gathered in the Great Hall, where on the stage was sat Harry Potter with to his left Ginny and Parvati and to his right Hermione and Padma.

All the girls were sat very meticulously with their hands on their laps and the fingers of their left hands being covered by their right hands.

In the middle of the front row of the audience were eight ladies four whom were reporters and four who were obviously their respective photographers. Harry recognised two of the ladies as representing the Daily Prophet and the Witch Weekly, one of the others had asked him to marry her at Monday's press conference, so he asked her whom she represented.

She said, "Good morning to you all, I represent WINS, which stands for the Wizarding International News Services, we circulate news to the wizarding press, world wide and I just know that I have come here this morning to have my heart broken." She had a broad smile on her face.

"Then I guess that you must be from the Quibbler?" Harry said to the fourth journalist.

Luna was jigging up and down on her seat and she asked Harry, "What gave the game away Harry baby?"

"Well," Harry replied, scratching his head as if puzzled, "it could be the Radishes for earrings that gave me something of a hint." The audience were all chuckling and he continued. "We have asked you all here today so that we can make an announcement.

I told you all on Monday that I still had parents to talk to with regard to my getting married, well now all the talking has been satisfactorily completed. I wish to confirm that on August the 15th this year, at Potter House, I will be marrying Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginevra that's Ginny Weasley, at a time yet to be decided. Everyone in this room will be invited to the wedding."

With the announcement by Harry all four of the girls moved their right hands away from covering their left hands and all their rings were revealed. After all the ooh'ing and ah'ing had died down and the flashing of cameras, (not just the press) had stopped. The questions started.

The first one was totally predictable and was voiced by The Quibbler, "Would it be too much to hope that the press here today will be the only ones invited to cover the wedding?"

Harry answered, "It is our intention that this will be so and we will do our best to keep this declaration of intent intact."

Then started the really important questions, "How long have you been in love?" asked the Daily Prophet.

"We worked it out the other day," answered Hermione, "and came to the conclusion that if it wasn't from when we first met him and really we were too young then. So it has probably been since my second year Ginny's first. However, definitely since the end of the 'Triwizard Tournament', also that was when Ginny and I admitted to each other that we were both hopelessly in love with Harry and we have both been devoted to him and each other ever since."

"Don't you ever feel jealous of each other?" asked the Witch Weekly, incredulously.

This time Ginny took up the question, "In a word 'No', a very wise man, a short time ago, said to us that 'Love is not a pie that has to be shared, it is more like a bank account, the more you put in the more you can get out, hopefully, with interest'. I believe that both of us have known that for years and neither of us has ever had any reason to doubt this fact. Although as I said we have both been in love with Harry for years, we have both known it of ourselves and of each other."

Hermione added, "Harry does and always has treated us exactly the same way, we say that we have been in love with him since the Tri-Wizard Tournament well we also knew that he was in love with us. He was never able admit it until quite recently because of Voldemort and now that that evil is no more, we are free to express our love.

At this point Harry stood and said, "I am afraid that we three must leave now on urgent business." There was a collective groan from the press, "However it could well turn out to be better for you this way. Parvati and Padma will remain here to keep order and you have the rest of the Gryffindor sixth and seventh years to exact confessions from. Please don't make me regret this decision."

With that Hermione, Ginny and Harry stood and bidding everyone goodbye left the Great Hall and departed Hogwarts on two brooms en-route to Potter House via the Three Broomsticks.

Mme Rosmerta being the eagle eyed landlady she was espied the engagement rings and was immediately sworn to secrecy pending the special editions of the papers that would be out very soon.

**_Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 09.45 _**

When the trio arrived at Potter House they were welcomed by the house that said, _"Good morning Harry and Mini Harem, how are you all today?"_

"Good morning House," Harry answered, "do you have a name, as it seems rude to just call you House?"

"_Your father used to call me 'Rey' I will tell you the story of why later when you have time, it is quite a long story." _

"Thank you Rey, we are in rather a hurry this morning. Can you tell me please who is in the house at the moment and where they are?"

"_At the moment the only guests are both of the young ladies mother's and they are in the study. Do you wish for me to call them for you?"_

"No that won't be necessary," Harry said, "we will go there to them, thank you Rey."

"_It was my pleasure, Harry." _

With Harry guiding them they walked to the study; the two mums greeted them and Jane said, "It is lovely to see you but we weren't expecting you, why have you come again today?" Molly was listening and agreeing.

"Well," Hermione answered, "Harry thought that we should all go to open some bank accounts to pay for the wedding, so come on we are in a bit of a hurry."

Harry led the way back to the Floo grate and told Rey that they would be back in time for lunch; then they all went to the Leaky Cauldron. From there they went out through the wall in the back yard to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, with the youngsters hurrying their parents all the way.

In the Bank the first thing that they all did was to deposit the Ministry of Magic money orders, then Harry told the Goblin who was serving them that he wanted to transfer a half a million Galleons to the account of Neville Longbottom. Next he told him that he wanted to open an account with one million Galleons and to give withdrawing rights to Arthur, Molly, Jane, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Mooney, Padma, Parvati and himself. When the Goblin started asking why all the people? What is it for? Harry simply told him it was for a project they were planning that was a bit secret at the moment, but everyone would know before the end of the day.

When that was done Harry asked the Goblin, "Do you have any connection with Muggle banks?"

The Goblin said, "Wait a minute;" then he disappeared up a corridor, he returned two minutes later with Fleur Delacour.

"Ello Arry, ow are you?" she said proceeding to kiss him and Hermione on both cheeks; then she did the same as she was introduced to Ginny, Molly and Jane, then she led them all through to her office. While they were walking to Fleur's office she asked Harry what it was that he wanted but he never answered her until they were in her room with the door closed, where Harry decided to tell Fleur of the forthcoming wedding.

This prompted another round of kisses from Fleur and then he explained that because Hermione was Muggle born he needed a Muggle bank account. He told her that he had plenty of Muggle money but it was all in accounts that were in the Pitcairn Islands, the Bahamas, Barbados and the Cayman Islands, what they needed something they could use, a bit nearer home.

When Fleur asked Harry how much money he had in these offshore accounts he ummed and ahhed until Hermione said that if you converted only the US Dollars and added them to the Stirling Pounds it would be well in excess of a billion Pounds. At this point Fleur and both the mothers became speechless, Ginny was quite unconcerned of course she already knew this.

Harry interrupted Hermione who was still going on about all the other money in various currencies and said, "Look Fleur all I want is to put a couple of million pounds into an account that can be accessed by Hermione, her mum, Ginny and me. Just so we can pay for anything that may be needed for the wedding, is that possible?"

Fleur pulled herself together, "Of course it will be Mr Potter." Harry gave her a look that was rather reminiscent of Tonks death glare it said call me that again and you die, "Sorry Arry. We have an arrangement with 'Arrods Bank' and we have a Mono-Floo link to them."

They all looked puzzled but it was Jane who asked, "I have learned what the Floo is of course but what is a Mono-Floo link?"

"It is an exclusive link between two places," said Fleur, "and you will need one of these each to permit you to use it." Fleur handed each of them a small green token and continued. "You will be permitted to keep those, they will allow you to use the Mono-Floo which will take you to the lower ground floor of Arrods, very close to their Bank but you could also go shopping, if you wanted too. Also, during opening hours of course, the tokens will permit you to Floo directly into and out of Gringotts Bank, please take very good care of them. If you would all like to follow me we can go there now."

She stood up and led them out of the office door then back into the main banking hall, where she led them through a shimmering portal. She explained that if they did not have their tokens with them they would neither be able to see nor access the portal. The party had entered a very comfortable room that had two fireplaces one either side of the room, she pointed at one grate and said, "This is virtually a normal grate, it connects to the regular Floo network provided the bank is open and you have your token with you." The other grate had the Harrods store logo over it, Fleur took some Floo powder from a container beside the grate threw it in and without saying a word stepped into the fire and disappeared, the others followed suite.

**_Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 11.00_**

Arriving in a room that was virtually identical to the one they had just left Fleur explained to the group that here also if they did not have their green token's they would not see the Gringotts Bank Mono-Floo fireplace.

**The door had a notice on the back of it, Today's Password is: **

'**Nutty as a Fruitcake'**

**Signed: Ministry of Magic.**

The party were led up a short corridor and out through a 'disillusioned' (Muggles can't see it like the Leaky Cauldron) entrance, into a men's-wear department; they all turned left and thirty yards on they entered Harrods Bank.

As they entered a young lady immediately stood up from behind her desk came over and greeted Fleur, then she led them all through into what was more like a small conference room than an office.

Fleur said, "It is nice to see you again Marcia." They promptly exchanged kisses, then Fleur continued, "Marcia Frantz may I present the wife of the Minister of Magic Mrs Molly Weasley, Mrs Jane Granger mother of Miss Ermione Granger, Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr Arry Potter. Marcia, as you can probably tell is one of us."

Marcia was stood there stuttering and eventually managed "It is such an honour to meet you all."

Harry tried to rescue her from herself, "Just call me Harry, we would like to set up a joint bank account we were hoping that you might help us and has there been a special edition of any of the Wizarding papers yet today?"

"There have been no special editions that I am aware of sir," Marcia replied and received the look from Harry, "and I will certainly help you set up any accounts you need Harry. So what is it that you need exactly?"

"If you don't need me any more," Fleur said, "then I will return to Gringotts."

They all thanked Fleur for her help and after another round of kisses she did indeed return to her work.

Harry then explained the whole 'press, engagement' situation to Marcia and what he believed that they needed for the organisation of and payment for the wedding. Marcia thought for a few minutes and then asked where the funds were coming from to cover the account he was opening, Harry passed her a card and told her that it would be the top account listed from the card.

Marcia swiped the card into a computer clicked a few times with her mouse and said, "I need you to enter your password please."

"Your nearest, you do it please Hermione." Harry said.

"What is the password, I don't know it?" she said.

"It's Voldemort's real name no capitals but with the spaces." Molly and Marcia both winced when Harry said Voldemort, but neither Ginny nor Hermione flinched she just carried on and typed 'tom marvolo riddle' then hit enter.

Marcia checked the account for a minute or two then said, "You were talking about moving two million but I am not sure that that is in your best interest, or really necessary from an account of this nature. If you were to use a base of two hundred and fifty thousand pounds with instructions for continuous daily top up it could well be more economical for you. It will take three days for the top up money to be credited so you would have to be certain not to spend more than the base quarter of a million in any three day period."

The ladies spent a few minutes discussing it, Harry was just listening then he said, "Ok I get the picture," and he turned to Marcia and said, "Your idea sounds a much better, we will do it your way but you should put the base up to half a million just to be on the safe side and it should work fine."

The next quarter of an hour was spent signing forms and determining who would get cards, chequebooks etc., then having been promised that all their cards and cheque books would be delivered to Potter House Saturday morning, they returned by Floo directly to Potter House for lunch.

**_Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 12.30 _**

As Harry arrived in the dining room in company with the others he called Mitsy, she arrived with a pop and immediately threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around him in a hug that would have done Molly Weasley proud, crying with happiness she said, "You is sending me my Dobby to me as soon as you is getting to Hogwarts, yous is really the best friends to House Elves ever and you is truly a great wizard and I is proud to call you my master."

"I only did what I told you I would try to do Mitsy and I am glad to make you happy," Harry said then continued, "so would it be possible to have some lunch please and how is Dobby?"

Suddenly Mitsy didn't look quite so happy and said, "I think that Dobby is ashamed, but first yous must all have some lunch." A mountain of food appeared on the sideboard, soon they had all seated themselves and they were served with a most delicious lunch.

After about fifteen minutes the eating slowed and the conversation started again and Jane said, "Well we have achieved some things this morning, we can Floo from here directly to Gringotts and Harrods and there are certainly enough funds in place to finance the best wedding ever."

"Well I am thinking of eloping!" said Hermione sullenly.

"Don't let it get you down already," said Harry "after all, it's me that doesn't like attention and I wasn't going to start thinking of eloping until at the earliest Sunday."

"Well I was thinking of skipping the last couple of days at school and going to look at Potter Island for a few years?" said Ginny with a quizzical grin.

"We can't," Hermione said sadly, "we promised the Headmaster that we are going to be teachers next year and we have to act responsibly."

"Oh!" said Harry with a smirk, "Is that what it is. I thought that it was because we would miss all the treacle tart at the leaving feast." Hermione and Ginny both hit him playfully on the arm and he continued more soberly, "I suppose that we should find out what's bothering Dobby. Mitsy!" he called, she arrived with a pop, "What is bothering Dobby, you said that you thought he was ashamed, is that right?" Harry asked.

"Well," Mitsy answered, "I think that he is ashamed because he took money when he became a free elf, I tried to tell him that there is no other way but he will not listens to me. He is a very stubborn elf."

Harry called Dobby and he arrived with a pop, he was dressed in a very smart dark blue suit that also looked very comfortable but he still had a tea cosy on his head although it did match his suit. "Hello Mr Harry Potter sir, I is very pleased to be here at your house." Dobby didn't appear to be his usual bubbly self.

"You do not look very happy Dobby, don't you like it at my house?"

"I likes it very much Mr Harry Potter sir and I is very happy to bees here, but I is sad because I took money and a House Elf is not supposed to takes money and I knows that Professor Dumbledore wants to give me more money and I don't wants it. Mr Harry Potter sir." Dobby was almost crying.

"Dobby, first you do not have to take any money you do not want, Mitsy will tell you what we agreed to do about money. Secondly if you want to be free, you must call all of us by our given names because we have decided to all be friends, I am sure that Mitsy will explain that to you as well and lastly we are all very glad to see you here."

"Thank you M… Harry, shall I go back to my work now?" Harry nodded and Dobby left with a pop.

"Hopefully he will be better soon." Mitsy said.

"If you still think he has a problem in a day or two please let me know." Mitsy agreed that she would do this and she left.

"Anyway mums," Ginny said with a grin, "how did you like your rooms?"

"Well mine was very nice dear but why does it have to be so big?" answered Molly.

Then Jane added, "Well I could certainly get used to living here, it will be quite a letdown when I have to go back to washing dishes, cleaning, cooking and ironing. I hate ironing."

"I am sure that you won't think that the rooms are too big when we are all getting in each others way trying to get ready for the wedding or parties," said Harry, "and as for getting used to it, the rooms are yours and you are always welcome. Anyhow did anyone else, like the twins, come last night?"

"No dear," Molly answered, "we did speak to them but they said that they would stay in the Burrow and eat something they called a Pizza, whatever that is. Remus and Tonks stayed of course and the twins said that they would come at the weekend when we are all here, maybe Charlie and Bill will be over as well, I hope that that is alright?"

Harry assured Molly that of course it was alright for all the family to come then Molly and Jane decided that they were going back to the study, so they asked the others what were they going to do and Hermione said that they were going to look around the house some more.

**_Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 13.30_**

Harry had spent more time studying the plans of the house than either of the girls so they appointed him tour guide and put him in charge of taking them to places of interest. That is why the trio now found themselves on the roof terrace looking at the most magnificent panorama of sea, coast and the surrounding countryside.

The terrace was about thirty feet by sixty feet and surrounded at waist height by a teak capped rail, the floor appeared to be alternate ruby and gold marble tiles. Access seemed to be solely by the house's internal transport system and the only complaint that any one of them could find was when Ginny said that the astronomy tower obstructed a small part of the view, so they went up there next.

Again by using the houses transport system they arrived in what was obviously the observation room of a proper astronomical observatory with a sophisticated twenty-four inch reflector telescope. Looking around they found various eyepieces and cameras for use with the telescope; they decided that whoever had set up this equipment obviously had been very keen on the subject.

Walking out of a door they were on a catwalk around the outside of the dome and if the view from the roof terrace had been magnificent, then the landscape from here could only be described as spectacular. The platform was at least one hundred and fifty feet above the roof terrace and they had an excellent view all over the grounds and the surrounding countryside.

As had been the case with the observation deck there was no physical method of access, the only way into and out of the observatory was by using the houses internal transportation system.

In reality they were only having a quick look around at this time, which is why a few minutes later found them near the lake standing outside the boathouse.

It was extremely peaceful, the slate roofed stone boathouse and small jetty could have come off a picture postcard. The small island in the middle of the lake looked mystical and so tranquil as to be almost unbelievably perfect, magical, obviously.

The trio went and looked into the boathouse and found three small skiffs gleaming in their perfect varnish, however they didn't find any oars eventually Hermione concluded that they were probably always propelled magically. Harry was tempted to just flop on the grass and laze away the afternoon but the girls had other ideas and they were soon on their way again.

Harry had intended returning to the house to look around some more but because his loves were trying to hurry him back to the house he put one arm around each of their waists as they were going to the diamond and when they arrived there he said 'Quidditch club house'. Both Ginny and Harry could tell that Hermione was trying very hard to look furious and not succeeding too well. After about fifteen seconds of trying to hold back they both burst out laughing and within a few more seconds Hermione had joined them.

"We were supposed to go and look at your bedroom Mr Potter." Hermione was poking him in the middle of his chest with one finger and still trying very hard to sound upset.

"You relinquished any rights to decide upon our tour itinerary when you put me in charge of navigating our voyage of discovery and I together with our other co-adventurer have decided that the Quidditch facilities are worthy of our detailed investigations." Ginny had wandered off and was diligently checking out the contents of one of the four broom cupboards, so Harry felt pretty confident making his previous pronouncement.

"Hey Harry come and look at these, they are some of the oldest brooms I have ever seen and they are all in perfect condition. They must be worth a fortune," Ginny hesitated and looked a bit worriedly at Hermione, "we are all worth fortunes aren't we? I have to get used to being filthy rich, what do you think the best therapy would be Hermione? A couple of trips around some clothes shops should help us to get our heads into the right gear?" she had brightened a little.

Harry was off looking in some of the other broom cupboards but Hermione answered with a grin and shining eyes, "Paris, Milan, London, Rome, Scunthorpe!"

"What on earth does Scunthorpe have to do with fashion houses?" she hadn't caught him, Harry had obviously been paying attention.

"I only said that to check if you were still on this planet." A thwarted Hermione then almost reluctantly continued, "It's quite nice in here isn't it?"

The room was like a really exclusive club house, it was about forty-five feet square with a huge window overlooking the Quidditch pitch which actually looked much the same as the one at Hogwarts except that there were fewer spectator seats. The room had a huge fireplace and a bar so they all had a Butter beer then sat down; there were a lot of squishy armchairs together with several sofas and unsurprisingly they were all in the red and gold Gryffindor colours.

"A bit like the common room with a bar," said a very contented sounding Hermione.

Harry said, "Well we have two sets robes, one red and one gold, also brooms but they are quite old, they probably should be replaced but I never found any balls."

Ginny's eyes gleamed, "I am sure that I could find some balls!" she purred as she slid over onto his lap and began kissing him with vigour.

"Come on you two," Hermione said with a very determined expression, "don't start that in here, we're supposed to check out his bedroom." She had put a definite emphasis on the first syllable of the last word of that statement.

So they all stood up and went to the diamond and Harry said, "Can we go to the first floor central please Rey?" and they all disappeared from the Quidditch club house.

**_Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 14.45 _**

Harry's bedroom door now had a bold plaque on it that said 'Harry' but underneath it was another smaller plate inscribed with:

**Sir Harry James Potter.**

**Warrior Knight.**

**K.G.C. O.o.t.P., M.W.**

"What's all that about?" asked a puzzled looking Ginny.

They thought for a minute then Hermione pointing said, "Knight Grand Commander of the Order of the Phoenix and is that Member of the Wizengamot like Member of Parliament?"

Ginny dashed away and looked at her door then called them to come and see, on the door under the large 'Ginny' plaque was a smaller, similar plate to Harry's and it was inscribed:

**Dame Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**Warrior Dame**

**D.C. O.o.t.P., M.W**

Hermione walked over to her room then came back meeting them outside Harry's room and said, "Mine was just the same except the name was Dame Hermione Jane Granger, I suppose that there will be many things like this, we must just ignore them. Come on let's look at your bed, room Harry."

He opened the door and they went into his room, it was vast, he guessed that it was at least twice the size of the girls' rooms with a big smile he said, "Well I always wanted a bedroom that was bigger than the Dursleys house."

About twelve feet in from the door was what looked like a five-foot high, ten-foot wide, beautifully carved, curved screen.

Hermione had walked past one side of it and said, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Just come and look at this, Ginny."

Harry closed the door and went over to join a pair of very giggly girls, they were looking at the bed and what a bed it was, it was roughly circular, about ten-foot across and what Harry had thought was a screen turned out to be the headboard.

The girls were closing in on Harry with lustful glints in their eyes, he dodged them and said, "We are not getting on there, if we do we will never be back to school in time for the leaving feast." He had gone over and opened a door, "What's in here?" he said quickly, there was a corridor of about twenty feet and another door he went through and opened it and walked through.

He was in Hermione's bedroom, truculently the girls had followed him but when they found themselves in Hermione's room they started dancing with glee and Ginny hurried back to ensure that there was a similar passage and door to her room. The trio all met back in Harry's room and one look at Ginny's face was enough to tell them that she had found a comparable door to her room things were looking much improved.

Going back into Harry's room he tried another door, they found themselves in what was obviously a small, if twenty-five feet square could be called small, library; it was completely shelved out and it had three comfy armchairs also a good size desk. There was however a problem with it, it had no books so Harry called Rey, _"You are going to ask me why there are no books in this library?" _

"Yes Rey." Said Harry trying to not sound too surprised at having his mind read by a house.

"_Well firstly it is for your own books and those that you wish to keep near you all the time. But also if you need to do research you tell me the subject that interests you and all the library books on that subject will be brought here."_

Ginny had that wicked gleam in her eye again, "Sex!" she said at once.

Immediately about ten feet of shelves were filled with books and when they checked through the titles it was indeed rather obvious what they were all about.

"I like this system," said Hermione, "but what happens if two people want the same book at the same time?"

"_Generally the one of higher rank in the House Hierarchy will get the book or books, but they will both be told that the other wants or is using them of course a similar system operates when the people are of equal rank."_

Then Harry said, "So if Hermione has her head stuck in a book all the time, all I need to do is ask for the book," he noticed her expression change, "and die!" he finished lamely, as the three of them burst out laughing.

**_Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 15.20 _**

Ginny opened the next door and they were in what they assumed, from the aroma of camphor wood, was a wardrobe the main reason for the doubt was its size. In the world in which they had been living wardrobes did not normally run to thirty feet by twenty feet, surely nobody had that many clothes, Harry didn't want to think about it so he turned around and they went back out.

Crossing the room Hermione opened another door and the others followed her through into the bathroom to end all bathrooms, the bath was circular and about twelve feet across with even more taps than the Hogwarts prefects had.

But it was the shower that had the girls rapidly undressing, they both stopped at the same time when they both had only their knickers on, "What's your problem Harry?" Ginny asked as Hermione moved between him and the door, to cut off his escape route, he wasn't taking his clothes off.

"Wh!" was the intellectual reply they received.

Hermione came up behind him to stop him dodging again, she started kissing his ears and whispered, "You have to take the rough with the smooth and we can do this the easy way or the hard way but whichever we are going to do this."

Meanwhile Ginny had moved in front of him and had undone every button, zipper and hook she could find. Within a minute his robes were off and the rest of his clothes rapidly followed them and they were all in the shower, Ginny's emerald lace and Hermione's scarlet satin high cut knickers having joined the pile of assorted clothing in the corner of the room.

The shower seemed to have been designed for exactly the purpose the girls were about to use it for, it was about twelve feet square with a permanent cushioning charm all over the floor and walls. There were at least thirty nozzles at various heights all around them and they emitted shampoo and soap as well as water. The girls had achieved their primary objective twice each so afterwards they had all washed themselves as well as each other then Ginny pushed a button marked finish.

All of the extraneous substances stopped being emitted from the nozzles and they were thoroughly rinsed in tepid water for about a minute and a half, then they were blasted with very warm air until they were dry all over except for their hair.

The happy threesome left the shower, each with the thought that they would have to do that again, soon, for longer, a lot of times, or more, the three of them hated neglecting the really important things in life.

Their clothes had moved from where they had thrown them, they had been sorted, folded and when Hermione picked hers up she informed them that they had been cleaned as well. She then asked, "What are we going to do about our hair?"

Towels, combs, brushes and three hair-drying wands appeared on the long vanity unit in front of the huge mirror one side of the room, there were also three stools so they sat themselves down and did their hair.

Harry just used a towel and dried his hair with that.

**_Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 16.45 _**

"Hello you lot!" said Jane as they entered the study, "what have you been up too?" Although the question appeared to be quite casual it was rather obvious that Molly had more than a passing interest in the answer to it.

"Oh," said Hermione, "we have been up on the roof terrace, the astronomy tower, Harry's room, our rooms again, the boat house and the Quidditch pitch. But I swear that there is so much to see everywhere that we haven't seen a quarter of what we have been looking at, for the first time I am glad that we will not have to clean it all."

Time was getting on so they all said their goodbyes and the trio returned to Hogwarts.

**_Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 17.25 _**

As the trio entered the Great Hall Padma and Parvati rose from the Ravenclaw table where they had been eating and indicated that they should follow them. The Headmaster had also risen and they all made their way to what Harry had from his fourth year, always thought of as the Triwizard Room.

When they entered the room the Headmaster said, "How did you get on today?"

Harry soon explained that everything had fallen in place even easier than they thought that it would and that they had all the accounts they required at Gringotts and Harrods banks.

Then the twins told them that the press conference had also gone pretty well and passed them each copies of the Witch Weekly, the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler.

Professor Dumbledore then suggested they should all get some dinner and they all agreed.

**_Wednesday 17th June 1998 – 19.45 _**

The trio were sat in the common room with Parvati and Padma when Harry said, "Did you two enjoy yourselves at the press conference this morning?"

"We were saying afterwards that it was great, we couldn't remember ever having so much fun with our clothes on." Padma had just said this without thinking, then both the twins blushed crimson realising the implication of the words.

Taking no notice of their blushes Harry asked, "Have you thought of what you would like to do now that school is over?"

"We had pretty much decided what we were going to do," answered Parvati, "but it all sort of went out of the window about six weeks ago. Now really we have absolutely no idea of what we want or can do."

"Well how would you like to work for us as sort of personal assistant, press relations officers combined?" Harry asked, "You both seem to like talking to the press and we certainly don't. If you wanted to you could live at Potter House permanently and we would pay you five-hundred Galleons a month each, how does that sound?"

The twins' faces lit up in wonderful smiles and they both jumped on Harry throwing their arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek, Ginny and Hermione were pretending to pull them off saying things like 'get off our man' and 'leave our fella alone'.

Later up in their lounge/study Ginny said, "I am glad we have someone else to deal with the press and things, I hate all that sort of thing and Hermione I loved the answer you gave our mums when they asked what we had been doing all afternoon."

Hermione chuckled, "Well I wasn't going to say," and she switched to a really posh voice, "Well actually, Ginny and I have just had the best sex of our admittedly fairly inexperienced lives, in the shower in Harry's room!" and back in her normal voice, "now was I, our mums would not have been too happy would they."

They could hardly stand up from laughing and it was getting very late so they went to bed to sleep, yes I said to sleep.

**_Thursday 18th June 1998 – 07.45 _**

The trio were at breakfast and feeling a bit deflated after the excitement of the previous few days, today would be the first day in what seemed like ages that the three of them would be apart for any length of time.

Ginny was going to her scheduled classes with her peers, Hermione was going to Arithmancy with Professor Vector and Harry had to go to Divination with Professor Trelawney.

After the Divination class if you had asked Harry what Professor Trelawney had said during the lesson he would not have had a clue, he had been diligently writing a shopping list. One set Quidditch Balls or should it be two? Fourteen racing brooms, should they all be the same or should the Seekers and Keepers have something different? Protective pads, etc'.

If you had asked Parvati and Lavender who were the only ones who normally paid attention, you would have discovered that Parvati had not been listening either, she had been trying to work out what she would need to buy for her new job. Needless to say this was not an easy task for her because she did not really know what her new job was but she was sure that it would entail a lot of new clothes, Muggle clothes as well, all of the trio were keen on the Muggle world.

So this would have left you talking with Lavender and if you had asked her you would have been told how the Divination Professor had outlined just why Harry was going to have such a wonderful life. However when she thought about it she knew all of this already, everybody knew, there had been nothing else in the Newspapers for the last week, just maybe Hermione was right, although she wouldn't tell her so.

Hope springs eternal and foolishly perhaps, they believed that things would look up for them after their first lessons because Hermione and Harry would be in the same classes for the rest of their last school day. However if two thirds of the famous trio had any thoughts that this would in some way save them from the inquisition they were sadly mistaken. Their professors appeared to be as hungry for information about their forthcoming wedding as were the students and as it was they were only able to answer a small percentage of the questions because the relevant decisions had not yet been made.

Notwithstanding the myriad of questions the trio had to endure throughout the day, of course they all survived until the leaving feast in the evening.

**_Thursday 18th June 1998 – 18.00 _**

As always the leaving feast was a students delight sausages, chips, liver and bacon in onion gravy, peas, baked beans, chicken drumsticks, mushrooms and bacon together with everything else imaginable. Then came the deserts spotted dick, rice pudding, jam sponge, treacle tart, chocolate pudding and masses of cream, ice cream and thick custard.

Professor Dumbledore's speech after the meal was as expected a brief review of the year's events with a special mention of those who had fallen and praise for those who had won the day. The trio was thankful that the Headmaster had made no special mention of their part in the downfall of Tom Riddle, there was no need, everybody knew.

Gryffindor had won the inter House Cup by the biggest margin ever, but this year the Quidditch Cup had not been competed for because of the war against Voldemort.

Eventually the feast was over so they all adjourned to the Gryffindor common room, where come bedtime the trio decided to once again sleep separately in their own beds; they would save themselves for what they had begun to call 'The Bed'.

**_Friday 19th June 1998 – 07.45_**

In the Great Hall this morning's breakfast was to be the last Hogwarts meal most of the seventh years would have, it was the last day of the school year and generally the excitement level was high.

All of this of course did not apply to Harry and Hermione because they would be returning to the school next year, even if it were to be as assistant professors.

The meal was progressing normally and Professor Flitwick said to the deputy Headmistress, "Our little experiment appears to have worked satisfactorily."

Professor McGonagall replied, "Excellently!" with a small smile.

The Headmaster's bright blue eyes twinkled and he just looked exceedingly happy.

**_Friday 19th June 1998 – 10.00_**

The trio were in a compartment with the Patil twins, Neville, Luna and Lavender Brown, it was full and they were playing exploding snap until Crookshanks decided to join in and they had to abandon the game in the interests of everybody's safety.

It was inevitable that the conversation quickly came round to the subject of the wedding, then Harry cast a silencing charm on the compartment and out of the blue he asked, "Neville will you be my Best Man please?"

There was absolute silence, Neville was stunned and said, "Stop fooling around Harry."

"No I mean it," Harry said very seriously, "Will you please be the Best Man at our wedding?"

Neville was in tears, "I would be honoured Harry and thank you."

"Parvati will you be my maid of honour and Lavender will you be my chief bridesmaid?" Hermione asked, again there was a stunned silence.

Ginny broke it when she said, "Padma will you be my maid of honour and Luna will you be my chief Bridesmaid?"

The silence was deafening and continued for about a minute then it was pandemonium, it seemed that everybody was talking at once, the noise continued for about ten minutes with everybody getting more and more excited.

Eventually Harry said quite loudly, "Quiet a minute. All of you this is a secret, only tell your parents and tell them that it is a secret. If the press get a whiff that any of you are closely involved in the wedding you will not have a second's peace and believe me you have no idea what that can be like. Even if they think that you might know something that they don't they won't leave any of you alone for a second. Why don't the three of you come to Potter House on Wednesday morning, we will have more time then and you can stay a few days or weeks if you want to? We could go sunbathing on the beach."

The three started laughing and Lavender said, "You don't have a beach at Potter House, do you?"

Hermione, with a small smile, answered, "No not at Potter house, but there is a portal to Harry's private Caribbean island, none of us has been there but, I'm sure that has a beach."

"Can Dean come?" was Lavenders answer, with a big grin.

"Of course," was Harry's reply.

So the three agreed that there was no reason for them not to come on Wednesday and they all started to get ready to disembark because the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Kings Cross Station.

The goodbyes from the seventh years were not as vociferous as usual, they knew that they would all meet again in a few weeks at the wedding and a lot of them also knew that there might well be two birthday parties before that.

Mr Weasley had somehow managed to get his Ministry car right onto platform nine and three-quarters. Lavender, Luna and Neville were still with them when he told them all that there were hoards of reporters outside the station and at the Leaky cauldron.

Harry told Luna, Lavender and Neville just to act dumb, if you didn't know anything you couldn't tell anybody anything.

So Arthur took the five of them directly to the Ministry of Magic and from there they Flooed to Potter House.

There was great excitement when they all arrived in the study at Potter House and after the initial hubbub of greetings Jane asked, "We are all glad that you are here at last, so what do you think you will be doing now that you are all on holiday?"

**_Friday 19th June 1998 – 17.00 _**

_**It is now exactly one week since this story started so the tale is now complete.**_

**Extract from the Daily Prophet _14th February 2165 _**

Today James Potter the eldest son of Harry Potter, aka the-boy-who-lived, made the following statement.

Many years ago Harry, Hermione and Ginny had cast an ancient charm on themselves so that they would start the next great adventure together, this they did at ten o'clock this morning. Fourteen children and fifty-one grandchildren survive them, we have lost count of the succeeding generations but needless to say there are a lot of us.

**FIN**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
